Lock Down
by togami's-underpants
Summary: When the death of Mayor Duke happened, there were 13 people with him before he was killed. And now Detective Sparrow is going to put the school on lock down and interview the 13 suspects. Who'd done it?
1. Chapter 1: Sparrow and Vick

Lock Down

Summary: When the death of Mayor Duke happened, there were 13 people with him before he was killed. And now Detective Sparrow is going to put the school on lock down and interview the 13 suspects. Who'd done it?

**Rated: K+, only because jolly old man Vick is here**

Suspects:

**Arakell Markel**

**Dib Logan**

**Tak**

**Gazlene Logan**

**Randy Hills**

**Marsallen Decker**

**Emily Jones**

**Zita**

**Sara**

**Jessica**

**The Letter "M"**

**Lillian-Marie Graves**

**Viv **

_**But the question is Vick, who'd done it? – Detective Sparrow**_

**Mayor Duke's Home**

**His office**

**April 15th 2011 11:04 A.M.**

_**Mayor Duke is sitting at his desk filling out paperwork, a glint of light flashes making everything white, and soon the Mayor Duke, is dead, his head resting on his desk, blood flowing out from his cheek.**_

_**PAUSE**_

Detective Sparrow bi his lip as he rewinded, played, and paused that part over again. "I don't understand," he mumbled under his breath. He was in his office rather late. He going to stay up as long as it would take to find out who Killed mayor Duke. "He was a beloved, well-known and respected man. Who'd ever think of killing him?"

Sparrow sighed and heard his buzzer buzz, he had a visitor. "Sparrow! There you are," cried his humble partner Vick. "I've been locking your you everywhere, and I can see you are hard at work on Mayor Duke's case" he said, with a jolly laugh, his eyes squinting. He slapped his knee and took a seat down in his comfy chair. Sparrow sighed. "Vick, this is no laughing matter" he had said that many times to Vick, but yet, Vick chose to ignore it and found everything that happened joyful.

Vick was a jolly old man. He never took life to seriously and saw life as a fun, knee slapping, care-free environment. That was what annoyed Sparrow, he never took anything seriously. He still wondered how Vick as even a detective, te the detective of the year five years running. Yet, Vick chose to be Sparrow's sidekick, he said "it'll be a jolly experience to see how this rookie works, eh, it'll be a good slap on the knee!"

Sparrow sighed. "Vick, have you gotten anything on the suspects?"

Vick's wrinkled face lit up, making him look thirty years younger. "Why yes Sparrow! I've them files right here, in my coat secret pocket! Comes in handy, you know, with the weather we're having" he said, laughing taking the files out. Sparrow smiled a bit. "Great! Thank you Vick." He took the files from Vick's hands, and put them on his desk, looking at the picture and reading their names as quickly as possible. "Taking a quick poke at the stomach aren't you" Vick asked, slapping his knee. "Excuse me?" Sparrow asked, he never got Vick's humor.

"Oh I'm just messing with you, well what do you see Sparrow?" he asked Vick reached for a file, he managed to grab at least three. "Who do you have there?" Sparrow asked, not looking at Vick, eyes glued to the files.

"Oh well let me see" Vick said, reading the names. "looks like I got Emily River Jones, a jolly looking girl with orange hair and green eyes." He said, observing Varsity's picture. "Well she looks so naïve, so innocent, why is she even a suspect?" Vick asked.

"Because nothing is ever as it seems, just because she looks innocent doesn't mean she's not a killer, she could be one Vick, think of the possibilities"

'Oh pish posh Sparrow, look like you got a pile of red ants up your rump"

"And here is Zim, odd-looking fellow, he has green skin, and seems to have something called a squiggly spooch" Vick looked at Zim's picture and read his info. "oh here it seems he has a sister, and that's Emily Jones."

"Hmph" Sparrow grunted. "Who else?"

"Oh and here is Randy Hills, he's also got pale green skin, and black spiky hair, looks like a rebel." Vick said, making a little dance in his chair. "these teenagers now a days, very interesting, the are so … epic, as they say now a days"

"Okay Vick, epic does not describe teens" Sparrow stated. "Oh pish posh, you sound like Pennywhinkle." Vick said, giving the files back.

He looked through the others. "Oh this Viv girl is a very interesting girl, very epic"

"Vick" Sparrow groaned. "Oh look, we have more siblings! Dib and Gazlene Logan, Tak and Viv, and Emily and Zim! Oh castor! What a delight!"

Sparrow tried his best to ignore Vick's comments about the suspects. "Hmm the letter "M", what an interesting little fellow, wonder what that "M" stands for … hmm"

"Oh castor! Arakell Markel! The daughter of the minstrel and principal! What a load of dung! She looks so flawless! Epic girl, Sparrow"

10 minutes passed, and Sparrow was restraining himself from kicking Vick from his office. "Well Sparrow, I don't any of these children would have done such a thing" Vick said, defending them as if they were his own.

Sparrow sighed, "Vick, one of them did the crime."

Sparrow turned around, opened his window and looked out to the barren streets, the dim lights hovering over the black shipped cement. "But the question is Vick, who'd done it?"

There was a dramatic silence, but of course Vick answered "None of them, that's who'd done it. Well good night to yah sir, I'm going home, need some rest if we are going to interviewing tomorrow"

**Note from the Author.**

**Heyzah! Leslie-Was-Here HERE! I'm back and working on a whole new story, a mystery, funny, crazy filled one. Although **_D is for Dangerous_** has come to an end, that doesn't mean the gang can't get into a whole new load of trouble and adventures!**

**Oh AND I'm gonna try a new thing. I'm gonna respond to your reviews, every single chapter will have a response to your comment at the beginning of every chapter, _if I get any reviews._**


	2. Chapter 2: Lock Down

**Responses**

**TearsxOfxBlood – Thanks for the review! Means a lot! More to come! :)**

**OhHowDelightfullyDreadful– Yeah I know … BUT there was a reason why he has left off, and why Vick had Zim's file. Thanks for the tips, usually I get those kind of tips from my fellow readers on Miss Literati, but thanks. Also this format is something I'm trying out, I usually don't make big paragraphs (You can tell by reading D is for Dangerous) And sorry if it hurted your eyes … thanks for reading my story though.**

**Invader Zis and Hostgirl – so nice to see you again! How's the story coming along? (The Runaway) anyways thanks for not forgetting me! And to your other comment, do not know what The Westing Game is, but I'll check it out!**

* * *

><p>Sparrow was in his office early, and was looking over the files again. "Vick said thirteen files, there's fourteen."<p>

Sparrow spread them all out and read the suspect list. The only one that wasn't on the list was Zim. "What is he doing here?" he asked himself. Sparrow reached for his phone to call Vick but he decided not to, Vick wasn't to be disturbed. Sparrow was staring at Zim's file wondering why it was even there. "Unless … unless Vick is testing me, trying to see if I'm meant to be a detective, hmm, quite right" he said to himself.

Sparrow let out a chuckle and sat down on his chair.

He put all of the files, including Zim's, into a big suitcase. He was going to Wood Oaks High to interview the suspects, see who they are and what they act like.

Two more hours passed and Sparrow was already asleep. There came a buzz and a jolly laugh. "Sparrow! It's the time of the day! Get up you old champ! We're gonna be late! The taxi is waiting for us right outside" Vick said, laughing. Sparrow woke up with a slap on the shoulder.

"C'mon sir, this is no way a Detective should act." Vick warned, but with one of his goofy smiles.

Sparrow got up from the floor which was where Vick dropped him. "Okay I'm up, let's just go" Sparrow said grabbing the suitcase

"There ya go up and at 'em!" Vick gave a jolly laugh, slapped his knee and closed the door.

Sparrow groaned once Vick was starting to make one of his weird jokes. "And so I said spiggle spoogle!" Vick's laughter echoed, the taxi driver laughed along with him.

"Oh detective, you're one funny guy!" the taxi driver said, with a laugh. "Well thank you my good sir."

"I don't … ugh" Sparrow grunted, leaning on the wind shield. "Oh young people these days don't get the jokes" Vick said, noticing Sparrow's child like behaviors. "Oh detective I know what you mean,, why children used to love my jokes now they just can't stand 'em!"

Vick nodded. "but detective Sparrow got's a lot ahead of him, he's only twenty three years old, fairly handsome no problem for him to get himself a family" Vick said nudging Sparrow and then slapping his knee.

"Vick stop!" Sparrow cried into the window. "Doesn't that hurt your knee!"

"no, my knees are like jelly, they've been numb right after I turned forty"

Sparrow nodded. "Okay are we almost there yet?" Sparrow asked the taxi driver who was still sharing a couple of laughs with jolly Vick.

But his voice was shut off, only thing to be heard was that jolly laugh.

The taxi had arrived at eight thirty five. "See now we're late" Sparrow sneered, glaring at Vick and that darn taxi driver. "Well good luck with the case detectives!" the taxi driver yelled as he left. "Good's day to you too sir! Vick gave a pat on Sparrow's shoulder, "O and za thank yee" he yelled.

Sparrow cringed and saw some of the teens look at them. "Vick, let's go"

Vick was right behind Sparrow when he saw one of the suspects. "Orange hair hmm" Vick walked right over. "Hello there are you Emily Jones?' Vick asked. The girl turned around, "yes, but I go by Varsity, why?" she asked, with a gentle smile. Her voice was chirpy and sweet, like a birds singing. "Oh well-" "VICK!" Sparrow's yell was to be heard all around. "oh za coming sir!" Vick tipped his hat at Varsity and walked calmly to Sparrow.

They both entered the principals office. "Goo morning gentlemen what brings you here, you seemed urgent and un willing to tell me" Principal Markel said, resting his head on his fists that were clanged together. "Well it is about the death of the Mayor, and-"

"Oh yes, Zita was very devastated," Principal Markel said. "Excuse me, Zita?"

"She's on the suspect list" Vick whispered. "I didn't know the Mayor had a daughter,"

"Oh well Zita lives with her mother" he said. "Well Mr. Markel we are here to interview some of the students-" Markel stared at them both. "May I know which students you want to interview?"

"Umm" Sparrow muttered. "Yes, um let me get the list. Oh here it is! Dib Logan, Gazlene Logan, Tak, Viv, Emily Jones, Zim, The Letter "M", Zita, Sara, Jessica, Randy Hills, Marsallen Decker, Lillian-Marie Graves, and Arakell Markel"

"Excuse me, why do you need to interview my daughter?" Markel asked, eyeing the two detectives. "Well your daughter was part of the crime scene of course" Sparrow said taking out a tape. "May I?"

Markel nodded and Vick gave a smile. "See right there at the corner, we can clearly see your daughter's face, right there!" Sparrow said, pausing the tape at exactly the right time. Markel glared at Sparrow. "That is not my daughter! That is her best friend, Marsallen Decker" Markel grumbled, glaring at Sparrow. Sparrow face palmed and Vick shook his head. "Next time you want to accuse my daughter of something, get to know what she looks like why don't you" Markel sneered. "My apologies, Markel" Vick said. "We just need to interview them, ask why they were there in the first place. And besides there is a fifty fifty chance your daughter is innocent" Vick said. "Fifty chance! There is a one hundred percent chance my daughter is innocent! Now go gather your suspects! Before I ban you from ever coming to this high school!" Markel cried. "Okay can you call these students to room 21, please" Vick asked. Markel shook his head. "Do it yourself, here's my mic, I need aspirin." Markel said, getting up from his seat and calling his assistant.

"Well okay then" Sparrow said, grabbing the mic, he turned it on. "Can these following students report to room 21, Arakell Markel, Randy Hills, Marsallen Decker, Emily Jones, Viv, Tak, The Letter "M", Zita, Sara, Jessica, Lillian-Marie Graves, Dib Logan, Gazlene Logan, Zim. I repeat report to room 21"

Markel came back in, "Now get out of my office!" he yelled. Vick and Sparrow left going to room 21 where they all saw the fourteen students, and Aelis, Vick's former partner. "Hello boys," Aelis said, she gritted her teeth and glared at Sparrow. "Good day Aelis! So nice to see you again! How's it going with Tinsel?" Vick asked, his jolly laugh made her smile. "Good Vick, so nice to see you to, he's something' she said, her pink eyes beaming. "Aelis" Sparrow muttered, putting down his suitcase. "Hmph" Aelis grunted.

"Umm hello, still in the room" said a voice. They turned to see one boy raising his hand. "yes?" Vick asked. "Why are we here?"

'Oh, I'll answer, but what is your name young chap?" Vick asked. "Uh Randy Hills."

"Well, Randy, we are here today investigating." Vick said. "About what?" snapped a girl with red hair. "Ah you must be Viv" Vick said. "Yeah" she said.

"We are investigating Mayor duke's death, and you all where there before and father it happened" Sparrow bellowed, glaring at each one of them.

'Yea hello" said the girl with dark blond hair, "Zita is still trying to get over her father's death, can you just shut up kay" she said. Vick looked at Sparrow. "Where is Zita?" Sparrow asked. There came up a pale hand and sniffles. "here" she said.

"Ah Zita, so sorry but we are here to investigate who killed your father.'

"And you think one of us did it?" Varsity asked. "yes, Emily."

"Okay here, none of us would kill the Mayor, well except" the girl with navy blue hair said, looking at the kid with green skin. "Yeah, except for Zim." The kid with black hair said.

"What ZIM! Zim would never!" he cried. They all rolled her eyes. "Why are you so quick to accuse Zim, he was with Gaz the day Mayor Duke died" Varsity said.

"And when was that?" Aelis asked.

"The fifteenth! Duh" she said, flipping back her orange hair. "And how do you know that? They announced his death on the sixteenth" Aelis pressed.

"Because, our dad is one of his service men, I was the first one to see he was dead." She said.

"Who is your dad, and who is this 'our'?" Sparrow asked. "Zander Jones and the 'our' is me and my brother Zim" she said, looking at them. Aelis nodded, crossing her arms.

"Okay can I know why I'm a suspect! I'm an honor's student!" Tak asked.

"Shut it girly" Aelis sneered pushing Sparrow away and grabbing the suitcase. "Hey!" Sparrow whimpered.

"We have evidence of all of you being there." Aelis said. "I'd like to see that evidence" Tak snapped, standing up, arms crossed, sending daggers to her.

Varsity soon stood up, "hey! I remember you" she said, pointing at Vick.

"And you barely say that now?" Vick asked. "She's an airhead," said the boy with the black hair muttered.

Varsity gave a gasp, "Shut up Dib" she hissed, kicking the back of his chair. "And you're a know it all, big head, crazy freak" she said.

There were gasps heard all around and soon an argument broke.

Aelis, Vick and Sparrow tried to calm everybody down but it was no use. They were all freaks. The only one not fighting was the girl with red hair, crystal blue eyes and turquoise streaks. "I believe in non-violence." She simply said, looking at her black gloves. "I'm Lillian-Marie, if you should know, but I go by Lillie" she said calmly, looking out the window.

"Well, Lillie, can you please calm your friends down?" Aelis asked sweetly.

Lillie shrugged. "I'll try" Lillie took off her gloves, revealing her pale hands. She put her index finger and then into her mouth and gave whistle. A spine tingling ear shattering whistle. The detectives cringed and the others screamed and cried out "mercy" and "Uncle"

Lillie sat back down, wiped her hands, put on her black gloves and stared at the three adults. "How was that?" she asked, smiling.

One girl with purple hair got up with a frustrated look on her face. "That's it! This is stupid! I'm Outta here!" she grumbled, walking to the door.

"Yeah me too" they all got up grabbing their things and heading to the door. "Plan B" Aelis said. "Plan B" Vick repeated. "What plan B?" Sparrow asked. Aelis pressed a big red button and red lights flashed the door locked, the light was shut out from the room. "Lock down" came a mechanical voice.

"Now either we work this out or you all stay here alone" Aelis threatened glaring at them all except Lillie of course, she was the only she could stand.

"You're crazy" snapped the blond haired girl.

"Now here are some name tags, put yourselves in alphabetical order. Write your names on them." Vick said kindly passing out name tags that said. 'Hello there, I'm'.

They all wrote their names down and put themselves in alphabetical order. Arakell, Dib, Emily, Gazlene, Lillie, "M", Marsallen, Jessica, Randy, Sara, Tak, Viv, Zita, Zim.

Good!" Vick said, slapping his knee. "Now all of you sit down in the first two rows. We have a lot of talking to do." Sparrow said.

"I hate you" Gazlene said. Varsity nudged her. "What are you doing here, you're a V"

"No I'm an E, Vick said go by real names not nicknames" she said.

"All of you shut up! You're all suspects and someone in this room murdered the Mayor, and we're gonna find out who did it even if it takes the whole day or two days!"

"Now, start talking suspect number1!" Sparrow yelled. Vick told the others to go into the other room with Aelis while Sparrow and Vick interviewed suspect number 1.

**Arakell Markel**

_**Thanks for the reviews! 3! Yay, so what do you think?**_

_Leslie-Was-Here_


	3. Chapter 3: Suspect Number 1

**TearsxOfxBlood – Does this satisfy your need?**

**Invader Zis and Hostgirl - Thanks for the explanation, helps. And about the story that would be great. And I am trying by best to keep that 'Gaz' everybody is used to. And to your question read and find out … teehee**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Arakell Jane Markel<strong>

**DOB: April 15, 1994**

**Family: Mom –Cheryl J. Markel- Dad -Thomas Markel-**

**Birthplace: Santa Cruz, CA**

**Current Location: Wood Oaks CA**

**Currently living with: Cheryl J. Markel and Thomas Markel**

**Schools: Santa Cruz Elementary, Santa Cruz Middle School (three weeks into the school year) Wood Oaks Middle School, Wood Oaks High School**

Arakell sat on the desk doing her nails, even though Sparrow told her to stop many times.

"Look I need to put on a fresh coat every single day. If I don't, they chip and look hideous! So just go with the asking or whatever and let me do my nails in peace." Arakell said, clearly annoyed by Sparrow and Vick who was telling stupid jokes in the background.

"Fine. Arakell where were you the day Mayor Duke was killed?" Vick took out the tape recorder.

Arakell rolled her eyes and Sparrow adjusted the camera. "Well let's see Varsity said he died on the fifteenth and I didn't know he died and on that fifteenth hmm oh yeah IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY! Mom and dad took me to Santa Cruz again, oh it was such a beautiful day, I had a shopping spree and went to the spa." Arakell said. "And then on the sixteenth I was still In Santa Cruz. I even have proof I took pictures and I recorded the trip." She said taking out a camera.

Arakell showed them the camera and they looked through it. There was one with Arakell and three girls. Arakell and her mother on a boat. Arakell pretending to throw up, Arakell swimming. Arakell soaked in water angry face too. And many with Arakell posing. The date said 4/15/12 and the times were 10:40 though 2:10.

"See I was no where near where Mayor Duke was murdered." Arakell said. "Can I go now?" she asked.

"Wait just look at this picture. That's you" Sparrow said, giving her the picture.

Arakell slapped him. "You jerk! That's not me! That's creepy Maggie Bitters! And look she's walking her stupid caterpillars! Ugh! I don't know what's worse! Being suspected of murder or looking like creepy Maggie Bitters … GROSS!" Arakell got up with a huff as Vick excused her.

Arakell took her makeup kit with her and glared at Sparrow.

Vick crossed her name off the list. "Okay so it wasn't her. Markel was right, his daughter is innocent."

"And it was her birthday she was in Santa Cruz." Vick said. Sparrow nodded and saw that blond curls peeked out. "So how's it going with the investigating."

"Low blow" Vick said. "Wasn't her, she was away at Santa Cruz, it was her birthday" Aelis nodded. "And she claimed she had no idea he was dead." Sparrow said.

"True, the kids were talking about it she was just as shocked as everybody else was when the news got around."

"So can we do any further investigation with her?" Sparrow asked. "Of course not idiot!" Aelis hissed, slapping his shoulder. "She was away on a birthday trip and she didn't have a clue the Mayor was murdered!" Aelis groaned. "Can't believe they replaced me with you. I am a better detective than you'll ever be." Aelis pocked his chest harshly.

"Yeah well tell that to my badge" he retorted smirking, knowing she'll blow.

Aelis attacked Sparrow grabbing him by his spiky dark green hair.

Vick stood there watching them fight. "Hmm, so that's what they mean when you get into a cat fight, I thought it was actually cat's fighting each other hmm."

Vick finally separated them. "You know Aelis, for a girl claiming to hate Sparrow you sure do spend a lot of time with him. I think you two would make a cute couple. Aelis help Sparrow out here I'll go keep the kids entertained I got a load of jokes inside of me."

"I don't LIKE him!" Aelis yelled after Vick who gave a jolly laugh and slapped his knee. "Oh Aelis you know what you told me when Sparrow first started" he said in a singy songy voice.

Aelis blushed and hid from Sparrow. "What? What did you say?" Sparrow asked. "Nothing" she said raising up her shield glaring at him, hiding her blush. "Let's just get back to the case."

"NEXT!" Aelis shrieked. Vick pushed out suspect number 2.

"Suspect number 2 sit down!" Sparrow yelled. Suspect number 2 trembled and sat down in front of Sparrow. Aelis and Sparrow were to interview suspect number 2.

**Dib Logan**

**Questions? What about that Aelis blush huh? Sergeant Sparrow is a knucklehead **


	4. Chapter 4: Suspect Number 2

**Invader Zis Hostgirl – Yeah I know, I'm a fast writer … and Aelis may have a bit of a crush on Sparrow. Yes the story Send it now!**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Dib Logan<strong>

**DOB: June 2, 1992**

**Family: Mom –Katelyn W. Logan- Dad –Membrane Logan- Sisters –Elizabeth Willard, Gazlene Logan-**

**Birthplace: Wood Oaks CA**

**Current Location: Wood Oaks CA**

**Currently Living with: Membrane Logan and Gazlene Logan**

**Schools: Elementary Skool, Wood Oaks Middle School, Wood Oaks High School**

Dib sat nervously rubbing his sweaty palms together. He kept on gulping and looking at Sparrow and Aelis. "It wasn't me!" he finally yelled when the long non ending hours, months … YEARS of silence were building up on him. "I didn't do it,"

"Calm down, we haven't even asked you some questions" Aelis snickered, rolling her eyes at Dib.

"So where were you the day Mayor Duke was murdered?" Aelis asked, setting her pink eyes on him. "Umm" Dib gulped and looked down. "I was … at home watching Mysterious Mysteries" he said, chuckling nervously.

Aelis groaned. "Gosh I hate that stupid show, especially that host, I just want to pound his glasses into his stupid face."

The two boys watched as Aelis gritted her teeth and punched her clipboard. Dib gave a sheepish smile when she asked him if he hated the host too.

"Anyways, Aelis," Sparrow said narrowing his eyes to her. "Dib, where were you in between the times of 11:00 and 11:10 AM?"

Dib refused to look at them so he fiddled with his thumbs. "I was … still at home" he creaked. "WRONG!" Aelis yelled, scaring Dib out of his chair and Sparrow fell back.

"You were at the crime scene in between those times, the camera even caught a good clean picture of your big face" Aelis said, taking out the picture and showing it to Dib.

"Care to explain yourself?" she said with a menacing smile. "Uhh" Dib gulped and started to twitch rapidly. 'OKAY OKAY!" he yelled. "I admit it! It was ME! I took the last poop soda! IT WAS ME! There I SAID!" Dib yelled frantically waving his arms around like a total idiot.

"Boy were not talking no poop soda!" Aelis yelled. "WHY ARE YOU IN THE CRIME SCENE EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" she yelled at Dib.

Dib sighed. "Okay I was playing with Gaz's GameSlave and I walked past his office and I tripped breaking the window with the GS and I tried to get it back but there was a guard dog in there, and dogs really don't like me. And then Zim showed up challenging me and he threw me into the window and he left yelling victory to the ZIM! And the camera took a picture of me and I managed to escape, but the dog destroyed the GS, Gaz doesn't know so DON'T TELL HER!"

"While you were there, did you see anything suspicious?" Sparrow asked. "Umm oh yes, there were two men in the corner of the room hiding behind a planter. They saw me and let me go, but they took my wallet."

Dib then raised his hand. "But I also did see Marsallen roaming around his house, it's like she was spying or something, she had a knife with her." Dib said, sure of himself.

Aelis made a mental note and took out a piece of chocolate.

"Alright get out of here poop boy, have some chocolate!" she yelled, throwing it at Dib's face.

Dib went back to the room and Vick peaked his head out. "How's it going for you two?"

Sparrow sighed. "This is going no where Vick." Aelis held her fingers to his lips. "But, big head told us something very interesting about Marsallen Decker. We might need to interview her next."

"No we are going in order of the list." Sparrow said, finally taking charge.

"You know, I don't think any of them committed it, could've been someone else." Vick said.

"Why are you so quick to defend them Vick, they are suspects they don't deserve mercy." Vick shrugged. "They just remind so much of my children, they way act, sound. They just bring back the memories." He said quietly. "And I know my daughter wouldn't have stolen that crown, but yet no one believed me and went ahead to send her to jail." He said, not looking at neither of them.

Aelis soon felt a pang of guilt. "Vick I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"I know Aelis, you never mean any harm, but sometimes just don't be so quick to accuse, maybe that's why you were bumped down and got Tinsel as your partner." He said going back into the room.

Aelis frowned. "What is he talking about?" Sparrow asked. Aelis sighed. "Nothing, it's just that the only reason you got my job was because I got bumped down for accusing head office Rudy's wife for stealing the painting of Warrington." Aelis refused to look at anyone. "After that, I lost my respect, and lost Vick as a partner. I soon got stuck with Tinsel, he's sooo ugh just gets me so angry he doesn't do anything but go eat and hit on girls." She growled.

"I know what you mean, got him as a training partner my first week there." Sparrow said.

Aelis gave a small laugh. "C'mon, let's get back to work."

Aelis nodded. "Okay suspect number 3 come here!" she yelled.

Suspect number three walked down, with her face beaming and she skipped the way and sat down.

Suspect number 3 looked at them both. "Ask away, I know who did it anyways"

**Emily Jones**


	5. Chapter 5: Suspect Number 3

**thedarkirken6 – You don't know that …**

* * *

><p>Sparrow and Aelis shared the same look. "Okay then tell us, who did it" Aelis said.<p>

Emily gave a laugh. "Oh please, what kinds of detectives are you? You should never ever believe if somebody says they know because there's a chance they are lying!"

Emily crossed her arms and glared at them both, "You both disgust me!"

Sparrow rolled his eyes. "Okay Emily., where were you the day Mayor Duke was-"

"Murdered, yayda yada, I was visiting my dad. He needed me to keep guard of the chili cheese dogs they had for the Mayor."

"Who is your father, Emily?" Aelis asked. "Zander Jones, oh and my mom is Mary Jones by the way" she mocked them, with a laugh.

Aelis peered her eyes at her. "While you were there who did you see?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "The guards, the guard dogs, his assistant more guards oh and his wife! She was also with some guy with a black coat and a pale face. He looked sorta like my friend Johnny" Emily said.

"And who is your friend Johnny?" Sparrow asked. "Wasn't he the one who murdered those three teenagers at the Burger Palace?" Aelis asked.

Emily shrugged. "Who knows …"

"And can I just say, the killer could be anyone, even possibly the person next to you, the person who is the center of attention, the one who hardly talks, oh and the one who always despised the Mayor" Emily sneered getting up and going back to the room.

Aelis looked at Sparrow whose eyes lit up. "I know I know now" she muttered to herself looking through the files.

"What?" Sparrow asked. "That girl gave us a hint on who it could've been, Sparrow!" she said.

"She said I could be the person next to you, the person who is always the center of attention, the person who hardly speaks, and the one who always despised the Mayor" she said, the same way Emily said, mysterious like.

"Oh, but it wasn't you right?" Sparrow asked. Aelis rolled her eyes, not giving him a punch. "Of course not, you?" Sparrow shook his head.

"Who is the center attention of this school?" Sparrow asked. "Umm Arakell, but it wasn't her she in Santa Cruz while this happened. The only other people are Zita, Jessica, and Sara. But it's Arakell who rules the school."

"The one who hardly speaks is unknown here since they are all freaks, but the calm one is Lillie. And the one who always despised the Mayor?"

Sparrow sighed deep in thought.

"Atticus Rucker" Emily said, sitting in front of them once again.

Sparrow jumped bumping into Aelis.

"Wait who?" Sparrow asked. "Atticus Rucker, he was the one that ran for Mayor, but Duke won"

"Look here" Emily said taking out some old newspaper articles. She handed it to them. "Atticus always hated duke ever since he first met him. Atticus also was in love with his wife, it was rumored they had an affair. But Duke didn't believe it and kept on running for Mayor. Also Atticus always bashed on Duke every single time they were asked why they should be chosen."

"And" Emily's eyes had a twinkle. "Mayor Duke was also getting strange notes and message from someone named A. Ru"

"And I heard the guards talking about it so I decided to investigate, I kept all the notes and such in this binder." Emily took out a black binder with green hearts and orange flowers. "See" sparrow and Aelis read some. "So it couldn't possibly be one of us, we all voted for Duke to win, and our parents are really good friends with him, and we all respect him. Why would we kill him knowing that the next one to be Mayor was Atticus?"

"And the only one who could possibly know that he'd be next was-"

"Atticus" Sparrow and Aelis said together.

Emily smirked. "And I figured it out. Man I should become a detective, I'm good"

"Thank you Emily, but you do know we still need to investigate the others right?" Sparrow asked.

Emily nodded. "yeah, just wanted to let you have something to think about while you got nothing out of us" she said, leaving again.

Vick came out, looking at them both. "So any clues?" he asked.

"Yep, Atticus Rucker is a suspected murderer"

Vick smiled. "How did you figure that out?"

"Actually Emily told us, she had some good proof, but we still need to make sure it's right." Aelis said.

Vick nodded. "Good, see these children are top notch! They know more than us" Vick slapped his knee and did a little dance.

"Oh the children are getting rather tired and hungry, could you two go buy them something to eat?" Vick asked.

Aelis sighed. "Fine, I guess they and we could take a break."

Sparrow nodded. "Should we go and take their orders?" Vick smiled, "No I already did."

Vick handed them a notepad. "That Randy boy ordered two things from different places, he's rather hungry."

Aelis sighed. "Okay let's go Vick'

"No, take Sparrow, the children are rather comfortable with me as their watcher. Those fourteen children are rather epic and righteous!"

Aelis rolled her eyes grabbing her coat. "Okay, let's get to it" Sparrow nodded. "Bye Vick! Be back in a bit"

Vick nodded. "Okay don't worry I got everything under control"

Vick opened the door wide. "C'mon children! They are now gone, so run a lap around the desk and then we'll get back to the game o duck, duck, goose" he said.

They all cheered.

**So? New clues, and duck, duck, goose!**


	6. Chapter 6: News, Chunks, and Umi's

**Invader Zis and Hostgirl – That's almost exactly what I was going to do, enjoy**

* * *

><p>"I swear kids these days, they are just waiting to explode of eating grease and fake meat substances." Aelis complained to Sparrow, who just wanted to get her to shut up.<p>

"Where do we to first?" Sparrow asked, starting Aelis' car.

"Umm, Burger Palace." She gave a groan. "I hate that place too, I swear I found a finger in my slaw"

Sparrow rolled his eyes. "Are you always this uptight?"

Aelis stopped mid-sentence and turned to Sparrow. Eyes fierce, to see her eyes, you'd fear the color pink for life.

"Excuse me?" she gritted her teeth. "You know" Sparrow began, he knew this would make her explode, he just wanted to know her breaking point. "You have a pole up your butt" (A/N: Sound familiar to anyone?)

"I do NOT!" Aelis shrieked, glaring at Sparrow. Sparrow rolled his eyes. "What ever you say, uptight princess"

Sparrow cringed as Aelis started to say some choice of words not suitable for little children.

With Vick …

"Let's play TELEPHONE!" Marsallen yelled. "Oh I love that song, I'm sick and tired of my phone ringing. I'm kinda busy" Randy sang.

Zim glared at Randy. "SHH, or you'll attract Gir and P.A.T" he hissed, looking around.

Emily nodded, "So true, bet you they'll be singing Alejandro" she said, putting the cherry lollipop into her mouth.

She was right, a happy scream came and made a whole in the roof. "Alejandro, ale-ale-jandro" P.A.T sang. "Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro" Gir sang, landing on Zim's head.

Zim groaned and cringed. "A green dog and a bear, hmm." He said, looking at them. A big smile appeared on Vick's face. "They are adorable," he said, picking up Gir. "You're so cute," Vick said. "I know" Gir said happily.

P.A.T climbed Vick's back and leaned against his head. "You soft" P.A.T murmured, rubbing his face into Vick's almost bald head.

"So are we going to play telephone or what?" Emily asked, smirking. "OOH! Tele-" Zim put his hand over Gir and P.A.T's small mouths. Zim glared at her she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alright, let's start with Gaz" Emily said with a bitter sweet tone.

Gaz groaned "fine' she murmured. They had formed a circle, and the person right was Marsallen. They whispered and whispered giggles and confused faces were all around the room.

"Soggy pants?" Randy asked, looking at Gaz, raising an eyebrow. Gaz sighed. "NO! I said foggy dance" Gaz said ashamed of herself.

Everyone burst out laughing, except Randy. "I don't get it"

Gaz rolled her eyes. They continued on playing, while P.A.T and Gir started singing some more songs.

Back with Sparrow and Aelis …

"Are we done yet?" Aelis asked, as she held three bags in her lap, and the other three at her feet.

"No one more place, Fish E Den" Sparrow said, driving there. Aelis groaned. "I hate fish"

Sparrow groaned, "You hate everything, I know. Gosh, don't you eat?"

Aelis glared at Sparrow. "You know what, I'm done talking to you right now."

Sparrow smiled., "Finally"

Aelis gasped and smacked his head, the car went to the left. 'What the heck! Do you want to die?" he questioned her frantically. Aelis crossed her arms. "Well you should be more kind and considerate of me."

Sparrow sighed, "You sound like ubber obsessed girlfriend stalker person, no you sound like the detective with the soft blue hair."

Aelis gasped. "Don't you DARE compare me to Albion" Sparrow rolled his eyes, "She's your sister"

"I hate her" Aelis said. "You hate everyone," Sparrow noted.

"Well I wouldn't have everything and everyone if they weren't such querfs!"

"Excuse me?" Sparrow asked.

Aelis rolled her eyes, "Can we just get there quickly, I want to get back to the investigation and find out who our killer is" she said. "We will, we are almost there, see, just need to wait to turn and we'll order the fish de bay salad." He said, getting into drive through.

Sparrow ordered it and once it neared Aelis she nearly puked.

"Aelis, you okay, you seem a bit … green" he said with a blegh face. She gulped, "oh i['m just peachy thanks" she said, making a disgusted face and weird puke sounds.

"Aelis, do you need me to stop because you look-"

"I'm fine!" she shrieked. "Just … drive"

Sparrow on steadily kept on driving, he feared Aelis would vomit all over him. He was worth ma million bucks, and if she were to ruin it, she could have to pay him a million bucks!

Aelis kept herself steady, and punched Sparrow in the gut. The car screeched and they almost crashed into another car. He heard police sirens and Sparrow grunted and pulled over at the curb. He sent Aelis a glare who was looking like she was about let it all out.

"Sir, is there a problem?" Sparrow asked, looking at the officer. The officer pierced his eyes at him, "Well sir, you where reckless driving. You almost crashed." He said.

"Ma'am are you okay?" the officer asked, looking at Aelis with concern. Aelis gulped the vomit and gave a small smile. "Yeah"

"Uh she has a bit of morning sickness, she is pregnant so-"

Aelis cried out "what?"

The officer raised an eyebrow. Sparrow shucked nervously, "Mood swings, happens all the time."

The officer nodded. "Can I see your license and registration. "Uh yeah" Sparrow said taking out his license."

"Registration?" he asked. "Oh this car isn't mine it's her's actually" he said. "You see my wife can't be driving or else she will get emotional and cause traffic and such, she is in no position to be driving right now, so I'm going to be taking the wheel for some time"

The officer nodded, "when is the baby due"

"Oh in the autumn" Sparrow said. the officer nodded, "Well alright then, can I just see the registration, miss do you have it?" the officer asked. Aelis nodded putting her hand over her mouth., she opened small drawer on the edge of the car door and gave him the paper., he looked it over. "Very well then, good luck to ya."

"Uh thanks Officer … Decker" Sparrow said reading his nametag. 'Hey do you have any relation to Marsallen Decker?" the officer nodded. "Why yes, she is my daughter, why?"

'Oh she's in my … criminal justice class" Sparrow said, his voice cracking. "Oh really, I didn't know Marsallen took criminal justice, what period?"

"Third" his voice cracked again. "Oh, I thought she had drama" "Nope got changed for the semester" he said quickly.

Officer Decker nodded, "Okay then, I'll be seeing you at Parent Teacher night then" he walked over to his car. "Have a nice drive now"

Sparrow sighed and looked over Aelis who was fuming, "Wife? Pregnant, due in autumn?"

"Well what did you want me to say oh yeah she's just a uptight princess that hates the smell of fish"

'Well that would've been a lot better!" she shrieked., "And criminal justice class? They don't teach that until college. And seriously, he's going to be expecting you at the Parent Teacher night, and if he doesn't see you he'll just think you're some creep that sees his daughter during third period" she said cringing.

"Gross, Aelis."

Aelis shrugged, "hey your problem, how many lies can you keep?"

Sparrow sighed,. "Let's just get back, I think Vick is going crazy with those freaks.

With Vick …

The room was a mess, Gir was dancing. P.A.T was DJ P, and there was paint all over the walls, Emily took out her violin and started playing a tune, Zim and Randy were wrestling while Dib and Tak were talking and kissing, Gaz was talking to Lillie who was talking about aura, Marsallen and Arakell were doing each other's nails and Vick and The Letter "M were sharing an interesting conversation on badgers. "yes, dachshund is German for badger borrow" "M" said.

Vick nodded. "hmm, quite interesting indeed."

Over in the front was the drama team, comforting Zita who was bawling her eyes out. Jessica gave her a pat in the back and Sara tried to cheer her up by talking about boys, but Zita was to busy hearing her cries., and Viv was ready to punch a wall. "Will you stop playing that stupid thing! It's giving me a headache!"

Emily glared and ran her finger down the dash board on the E string and it gave a painful shriek.

Viv cringed and glared at her friend while she smiled.

The door swung open and there stood a green Aelis who's cheeks were puffed out, and Sparrow who dropped two bags of Burger Palace. Randy gave out a wail and ran over to the food. "Don't worry papa's got you, you won't see this horrible man ever again" he said cradling the food as if it was a baby. He glared at Sparrow and walked back eating some fires.

"What in the world happened here?" Sparrow bellowed. No one said nothing except for Emily

"Why is pinky green?" Emily said, holding "Captain Knuckles' her violin close to her chest and her bow in her boot.

"Uh she's .. pregnant" he suggested while Aelis barfed out chunks across the floor. Everyone took a few steps back and stood in horror. "That's sick!" Viv yelled. "OMG it smells tots awful! Freshen this place up!" Zita cried, no one did anything, she glared at her girls., "NOW!"

Emily squealed and stepped forward. "You're pregnant!" she said smiling.

Everyone looked at Emily, as did Sparrow. "What? He said she was pregnant so I now know she is… so are you Aelis?" she asked smiling.

Aelis gave no answer but barfed again into a Fish E Deb bag. "EWW!"

"I'll take that as a yes"

"Guys! Aelis is having a baby! We sooo need to make a card! So when is the baby coming?"

Sparrow sighed., "In autumn" he mumbled walking over the chunks and sitting on the desk. "OH ii hope she has twins!"

"Okay Em, you're the only one happy about the baby news, but Aelis is spitting out chunks, we need to help her" Tak said.

"But baby news is like a joy a splash of happiness" Emily said. "Em, sometimes I wonder, were you adopted and born from Umi's?" Zim said.

Emily gasped. "You're adopted!"

Zim sighed, "You're not quite understanding-"

"Oh I am, you're saying that I'm adopted when I'm not. And I'm not an 'Umi'."

"Well you sure act like one!" Tak muttered, "Shut up" she whined.

"Yeah I think Aelis needs to see a doctor," Sara said. "Agreed, she's turning purple" "M" said, pointing at her face.

"Oh he's right!"

"Pregnancy hormones!" Emily squealed. Everyone looked at her. "So Umi" Zim, Tak, Viv, Randy, and Marsallen said together.

They all helped Aelis to sit and made sure she was alright. "Let's take you to a doctor instead" Vick said helping her up. "ooh, so you're gonna go see a doctor to find out what the baby is?" Emily asked, with a smile.

Nobody gave an answer. "Oh my god she's a total Umi" the Irkens said.

Emily rolled her eyes and followed the others out the door with Captain K in her arms.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long, I've been having a hard time. Friend troubles. Anyways, new obsession, taking WWYFF quizzes and listening to One Direction.

Alright an Umi. And 'Umi' is a type of alien that isn't really all that smart and always believes anything they are told. They are the same height as the Irkens, but they have square eyes and sharp teeth, they have light orange skin and cat ears and tails. They are half cat, if it wasn't obvious. They are sweet, gentle, gullible and very playful. Through the story the Irkens shall be calling Miss Vampire an Umi. Now you know so no more Q's.

Emily: Aelis is pregnant!

Leslie-Was-Here: *face palms* Var, no

Emily: She is I know it, Sparrow said so

Leslie-Was-Here: Sure Var *thinking; this girl is such an Umi*

Emily: *I can hear you, you know that right*

Leslie-Was-Here: *shiz, forgot she can read minds also, curse my intelligence and creativity!*

_'Umi's' are MY idea, so no stealy or touchy or I'll find you … whoosh!_


	7. Chapter 7: Fight with Society

Lock Down

**Invader Zis and Hostgirl- I'm sorry for being gone for so long. Well I hope you haven't forgot about this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Fight Against Society<p>

Emily kept on rambling on about Aelis and the baby.

"She isn't pregnant, you know that right" Lillie said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I worry about your sanity."

"Don't worry, Lil, she's naturally crazy. The nurse even warned mom when she gave birth," Zim said.

"But nobody is really that ... crazy and un-smart"

"Have you met your brother?" Gaz snapped, crossing her arms.

Lillie ignored Gaz's glare and tone. "Oh I have, have you met yours" Lillie retorted.

Gaz's eyes grew wide. "ooooh" Randy inquired, sucking on a lollipop Vick had given him to stop crying about the 'dirty' tacos.

Viv smiled, "Oh I sense a fight is about to happen,"

"Oh who cares, my nails are chipping!" Arakell hissed. "Stupid head confiscated my nail polish"

"I got some" Zita said, opening her bag. "What color?"

"Purple, sparkly purple, and blue"

Arakell stared at Zita for a long time. "Gross"

"How are you even popular, you don't even like pink" Arakell muttered under her breath.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Maggie Bitters asked as she stared at the, hanging her bag lazily over her shoulder.

Arakell groaned even louder. "Gross it's Maggie Bitters" Arakell said loudly.

Marsallen pinched her. 'Be nice" she whispered.

"You know, Arakell, you remind me of Tess." Randy held up his hands standing up., "Whoa, no one brings up my sister with negative attitude"

Maggie sighed. "I'm sorry Randy."

"You bet she is" Arakell muttered. Emily kicked her chair and looked at Maggie. "What are you doing here Mags?" Gaz asked, twirling a strand of her purple hair.

"Oh, my aunt had high blood pressure, I cam to see if she was okay"

Emily gasped. "Please tell me Ms. Bitters isn't" she said.

They all looked at each other. "Em, we know you hate Ms. Bitters but-"

Emily help her hand up to Dib. "Don't talk to me"

Dib rolled his eyes. Sparrow walked out and Emily ran up to him. "SO? Is Aelis pregnant?"

"Surprisingly, yes" Sparrow choked out, his lip quivering.

"I knew it!" Emily yelled. "What'd I say!"

"Miss, quiet down" a nurse said, scolding her.

Emily ignored her. "That's pretty odd," Vick said. "I know, who'd ever be into bossy uptight Aelis" Randy murmured licking his pop.

"I know right" Tak said, agreeing with the cheese-for-brains.

"Oh who cares," Viv said. "Well I gotta go, see you guys later" Maggie said, giving Emily a pat on the back. "How much sugar have you had today"

"Only a bag, sheesh, Mags, it's like you think I'm a sugar addict"

"You are, you need some help" Maggie gave her a smile. "Later!"

Emily gave a happy wave. "Sooo now what?"

Sparrow said nothing to them and just left.

Vick sighed. "I'll go check up on him, you kids head back to school, and go to your regular classes, the case is closed, for now" Vick said leaving the thirteen teens.

"Yay!" Viv stated running for the door. Emily tackled her friend to the floor. "No! It can't be over just like that! We don't know who murdered the Mayor!" Emily cried out. "Em, it's done, let's just get back to class" the Letter "M" said.

"No" Emily crossed her arms. "I want to know who killed the mayor"

"Isn't it obvious, freak. It was that Atticus guy, sheesh get over it" Jessica snapped at her. "No offence, but You're no Sherlock Holmes" Sara said.

"Yeah, Em, let's just go back to school" Tak said grabbing her arm and pulling her to the door.

They all walked out and were walking back. "But guys, don't you want to know who it really was?" Emily said. "We've been accused of something we didn't even do. It can't just end like that! There's more to this, I'm sure of it!"

The Letter "M" sighed. "She's sorta right, but how? We're no detectives"

"Yeah, it's stupid. Let's just go back to class and everything will be normal again" Dib said.

"Don't you get it!" Emily snapped. "Nothing will ever be normal! A killer is still roaming around! And you are all just okay with that!"

They all nodded.

"You guys are pathetic," Emily sneered. She caught sight of Sparrow and Vick. Emily ran trough the road. "Hey! Sparrow, you can't just give up on this case" Emily said.

"Yes I can, just get back to class Emily, I'm not in the mood" Sparrow sighed with a sigh, he wouldn't look at her or Vick. "Is this because you fond out Aelis was pregnant?" Emily asked softly.

Sparrow said nothing. "Are you really just gonna give up, on everything. I thought you'd never let anything get in your way."

Sparrow said nothing still. "Well then sir. Obviously you don't deserve to be a detective! You don't deserve that badge! You're a quitter, it's pathetic."

Emily's knuckles turned white. "You're second rate" she sneered walking away from him.

* * *

><p>Emily ran to school only to be stopped by the gang. "Emily!" Zim said. "Where have you been?"<p>

Emily ignored them and continued walking. "Em!" Viv yelled.

They kept on calling after her, even Zita's girls. "I'm going to solve this case! I'm gonna clear our names" Emily stated, staring at them.

"You're crazy" Zita said. "But, crazy is kinda cool" she said with a smirk. "I'm in, I'll help" Emily smiled. "really Thanks!"

"I'm in too" The Letter "M" stated, smiling. Zim sighed. "I really want to prove to them that it wasn't me, so count me in" Emily smiled even bigger.

"I've got nothing better to do, so sure" Viv said. Randy nodded. "yeah we'll be like Charlie's Angels"

"What?" Gaz asked. "That's stupid"

Randy rolled his eyes. "I really don't want to go back to class sooooooooo yes" Arakell said, Marsallen gave a nod. Everyone seemed to agree but the two over achievers. "Tak? Dib?" Zita asked.

"I'm in" Tak said beaming, she nudged Dib. "No, this is crazy"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Stop being so stubborn Dib, sheesh you're even lucky she hasn't left you yet" Gaz said, glaring at her brother, then at Tak. Tak smiled. "Thanks Gaz-"

"I don't like you" Gaz snapped. Emily nudged her. "What! I don't"

Lillie rolled her eyes. "C'mon Dib," Randy yelled. Everyone shushed him. "Please Dibby" Tak cooed.

Emily and Gaz gagged, as did everyone else who made grossed out faces.

"Fine, only fro you Taky-poo" Emily and Gaz still gagged. "get a room!" Arakell said. "Uh, hello shouldn't you guys be in i don't know class?" Reese asked. "REESE!" Marsallen squealed, giving him a hug.

"Hey babe!" Reese said smiling.

Gaz gagged. "Get a room." Emily said giggling a bit.

"Well I gotta get back to class, see you in science" Reese said, smiling at Zim, Marsallen and Gaz who glared at him.

"What period is it?" Emily asked. "Second, well third but you get it" Reese said. "Do you know if the computer lab is open?"

Reese shrugged. "Maybe, but Mix is in there, he and the film club are doing something, bye"

"Bye Reese-Cups!" Marsallen said, grinning. "Bye, Marcy-Cake"

Gaz stared at them. 'Gross"

They all ran to the computer lab, and it was empty. They all hurried in and locked the door.

"Alright, what do we do now" Arakell asked, taking a seat on the desk.

"We investigate, we get to know who was with the Mayor before disaster strikes." Emily said.

Emily came up with a plan, which everyone had to pitch in and do something.

Researchers- Tak, Dib, Lillie and Sara

Investigators- Emily, The Letter "M", Zim, and Gaz, oh and Viv too :) Emmy Waz HERE!

Camera People- Arakell, Zita, Marsallen, Randy

Spiez- Randy, Zim, and Zita

Emily's plan was full proof, she and the Letter "M" went to the 'crime scene' to get their first clues. While Zim and Gaz investigated Atticus Rucker.

**With Emily and The Letter "M"**

"What do you mean you can't let us in?" "M" questioned the guard. "I demand to see my father!" Emily demanded. "Who's your father?" the guard asked. "Zander," Emily said. "Well he isn't here, nobody can come into this house until the case is solved" the guard sneered.

"Well we are here to investigate, big guy, now step aside before I go all monkey on you"

The guard rolled his eyes. "You don't scare me."

Emily glared at him. "Either it's my way, or the highway" Emily hissed. "M" cringed, but he's gotta say, she looked kinda cute when she was being demanding.

The guard rolled his eyes yet again. "Where your badges?" he questioned. "Right here my good man" "M:" said, before Emily could say anything. He handed them to him, the guard raised an eyebrow at them. "Who's Vick Goldenburg?" he asked. "Me!" Emily said. "Vick?" Emily glared. "it's short for Victoria! _Lester_" She said all sassy like. "I'm Sparrow" "M" said.

'Lester' glared at 'Vick' "Well then go ahead in, don't touch anything!" he barked after them. "No promises Lester" she yelled.

"Oh boy" "M" said.

**With Zim and Gaz**

"You'd think he'd be in hiding" Gaz muttered as they stared at a small house with a teenage boy fixing the car.

"Well this place is hideous" Zim said, crossing his arms. "Shut up, now let's go, we play good cop bad cop"

"Right" Zim smiled. "Good cop!" he cried out. Gaz glared at him, the boy turned around. Gaz tackled Zim down, Zim kept on staring at her, "What?" she snapped. "Uh well you're kinds on top of me"

Gaz tied to hide her blush. "hey I never said I didn't like it" Zim said. "Don't push it" Gaz snapped.

"Ready?" Gaz asked Zim, who handed her the shades. "yes, ma'am" he said with a grin. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Let's get this party started, and by party I mean case. And by let's get I mean hunt and kill, and by this started I mean ice-cream" Zim said with a thug voice. Gaz rolled her eyes. "How did I ever fall for you?" Gaz asked. "Oh, you just knew how cute I was, and Leslie also set us up. And by Leslie and set this up, I mean by breaking the fourth wall" He gave Gaz a wink and walked towards the house. Gaz had a confused face on, but followed Zim anyways. "Hey! Boy, we got a bone to pick with you" Zim said. "I thought I was bad cop" Gaz said. "I lied" Zim said.

"No! _I'm _bad cop, _you're _good cop" Gaz said, poking his chest. "Hey, you always get to be bad cop" Zim whined. "That is so not true" Gaz snapped "You're always bad cop"

"Nu uh, girl, you crazy" Zim said with sass. Gaz glared the guy she dared to call her boyfriend. "_I'm _bad cop_, you're_ good cop"

"Girl I don't think so" Zim said snapping his fingers all around. "Will you stop talking like that?" Gaz fussed.

"Not until you let me be bad cop" Zim said, crossing his arms, towering over his girlfriend. "Well fat chance, _honey_" she said.

"Uh hello, love freakos, what do you want?" the teenager asked. "I'll answer once _my idiot _boyfriend let's _me_ be bad cop" Gaz said. "Well I'll answer once _my grape_ let's _me_ be bad cop"

The guy rolled his eyes. "Well then I'm Scoot Rucker by the way, I'm fixing my car..."

"_You're_ good cop" Zim said. "_No_ _you're_ good cop_, I'm_ bad cop" Gaz said.

"Why should you be bad cop?" Zim questioned. "Because I'm bad, duh" Gaz said, poking him. "I beg to differ, you're little miss I never got a detention"

"So? Why should you be bad cop? You're not bad," Zim rolled his eyes and gave a laugh. "Oh but, Twilight, I'm the meaning of bad, go look in a dictionary and look up 'bad' because under it will be a picture of me" He said. Gaz laughed. "Please! The only your bad at is thinking you're going to be bad cop"

"Twi, shh. I'm bad cop," Gaz glared at him. "No you're not" Zim rolled his eyes. "Uh sweet cheeks yes I am" Gaz glared at him. "If you don't let me be bad cop then it's over"

"Excuse me?" Zim questioned. "Don't threaten me" "Then let me be bad cop" Zim stared at her. "No"

Gaz turned away. "Oh so know _you_ think _I'm ugly!_" Zim stared at her. "What...?"

Gaz growled. "Fine Zim, it's over"

Gaz walked back to Zim's car where he left hi keys. _'Stupid Zim'_ Gaz thought to herself. "No, wait Gaz!" Zim said running after her.

Scoot stared at the couple. "Those two are weird, thank god I'm homeschooled."

**A/N: I'm back! Yes! Spring Break is almost over for me, ugh! Back to school yet again. (I'm getting braces) So here you go, sorry for the long wait. I've had writers block with this ... new things are happening hmm... Aelis is pregnant, "M" thinks Emily is cute, Gaz and Zim want to be bad cop! And Gaz just broke up with Zim.**

**Gaz: I'm gonna get to be bad cop right?"**

**Me: No...**

**Gaz: *giving me a death glare* What?**

**Zim: Hey, I'm bad cop end of story**

**Gaz: What are you doing here! Get out!**

**Zim: But the door was open and Leslie told me there was gonna be cookies**

**Me; You two are stupid and Zim**

**Zim Yes?**

**Me: I lied about the cookies, I gave them to Randy**

**Gaz & Zim: *death glares***

**ME: Hey I didn't get to see the Hunger Games, so YOU don't get cookies and YOU don't get bad cop! Capish! Capish *leaves room, turns off lightd and locks door***

**They be crazy**

**R & R**

**Love ya!**

**Leslie-Was-Here**


	8. Chapter 8 What's Magic got to do with it

What Does Magic Got to do With It?

**Invader Zis and Hostgirl- Thanks for the comment, and does it hurt when they put them on? No need to really answer it I'll find out soon enough (Friday)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't ask about the title, just been thinking about magic lately. I want to be a magician. Also new comedy thing I' obsessed with, Cat Face.**

* * *

><p><em>Quote for the chapter:<em>

_"I see you Mr. So Called Dave Attenborough. How would you like to be watched all the time, it would be arranged you know. Yeah you better run, I know where you live you pervert... honestly" -Cat Face Ep 7_

* * *

><p><strong>With Emily and The Letter "M"<strong>

"Found anything?" "M" asked.

Emily sighed. "No, all there is wrappers of candy, and a fairy wand?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "M" chuckled. "The Mayor was a pretty weird man"

"No kidding" Emily said. "M" smiled and searched around the Mayor's desk.

Emily frowned as she looked around the flower plants. "Hmm" She saw a black triangle and reached for it.

She looked back at "M" who was looking through the desk.

She turned her attention back to the object and stuffed it into her pocket.

"Hey look!" "M" cried out.

Emily jumped and walked over. "What? Did you find a clue?" she asked, eyeing "M".

He smirked. "Well I wouldn't say it's the best clue, but-"

Emily frowned and glared at the box. "A magic kit?"

"Honestly, this is going nowhere. Ugh" she grumbled.

"M" rolled his eyes. "A clue is a clue, right. Besides, there's a hidden pocket right here," he said opening a flat part to reveal a flash drive, and sticky notes folded neatly.

Emily's eyes grew wide. "What are these?"

"M" shrugged. "Probably threats to the Mayor,"

Emily nodded. "Well then let's read-"

"M" placed his hand over her mouth, "Shh, do you hear that?"

Emily stayed quiet, she heard faint voices and footsteps, they were coming closer. They both stared at each other. "hide!" Emily hissed/whispered. Emily grabbed for the box, while "M" grabbed the red note under the cover. He'd never noticed it until now, he shoved it into his pocket. Emily's bracelet got caught on the edge. "M" tugged her to come, Emily tried to get out of it, but "M" managed to get her with him, they hid in the closest thing to them, which was a door.

Emily's bracelet fell on the floor, right next to a trash bin.

"UGH! Why would you let them in?" a female voice ringed.

"Don't worry, sweet cheeks. the kids are too stupid to figure out it was us, who killed that foolish mayor" said a deep voice.

Emily pushed her ear against the door, but it was muffled voices all she could hear.

"Now, where are those stupid kids" the female asked.

"Hiding, obviously." Lester said. Emily cracked the door open a bit. "Emily!" "M" hissed/whispered.

"SHH" she whispered. She peeked her eye out and gasped. Emily quickly shut the door. "What?" "M" asked.

"What was that?" the deep voice asked.

Emily was shocked and scared now.

"it's-" The door swung open and Emily cringed and "M" opened his mouth. "Hey you're-"

Everything soon went black...

**With Gaz and Zim**

"Are you guys here for a particular reason?" Scoot asked them.

Zim and Gaz looked at each other. "Look, here bud" Zim said. Gaz pushed him back. "We are here to talk to Atticus, know him?"

Zim pushed her back, "Yeah, he's got the goods, you know"

Gaz punched him in the gut and Zim fell in pain. "Well ... do ya?" she snapped.

Scoot rolled his eyes. "He's my father, duh. He's in the backyard, go ahead in" Scoot turned back to his car.

"Thanks" Gaz mumbled. "No problem" Scoot gave Gaz a wink and Zim glared at Scoot and followed Gaz into the Rucker household.

Gaz and Zim entered to find a girl sitting down, staring at the television. "Hello? Who's there" she spoke.

Gaz felt a chill run up through her spine. "We are here looking for Atticus Rucker, sweetie. Do you know him?" Gaz asked softly.

The little girl nodded, but she wouldn't turn to face them. "Of course I do" she said softly. "He's the reason I'm here"

Zim and Gaz both shared a look.

"Are you here to arrest him?" she asked suddenly.

Gaz and Zim looked at each other. "No, we are just here to ask him a few questions." Gaz answered her. Zim stared at the back of her head, she had long shiny pitch black hair, she wore a blood red dress. "About the Mayor's death, correct" she spoke.

Gaz bit her lip. "yes" her voice cracked.

"Hmm, do I make you ... nervous"

Zim cringed. "... no"

"But you hesitated." She said.

Gaz looked at Zim. "What's you name?" he asked.

He could just feel the smile on her lips. "My name? Well I'd tell you mine if you tell me yours" she said.

Zim could feel something wrong. "I don't have a really good feeling about this" Zim whispered.

The girl heard him. "Oh no one does... but what choice do we have... he's the master mind, he knows all. We are just part of his little plan, but no need to be afraid. He might let you live"

Gaz bit her lip. "My name is Gaz, this is my boyfriend Zim" she said.

"Faire" she spoke.

"Excuse me?" Zim asked. The girl stood up, but still didn't face them. "Faire, my name is Faire."

"Oh what a lovely name" Gaz said, smiling. "Lies," Faire said, she sat down once again. "No one would ever think of 'Faire' being a lovely name"

Gaz and Zim looked at each other. "But of course, you'd think so" she said. Soon the saw something black and furry wag it's tail. "Ummm"

"This is my cat, Nightmare" Faire said. "He's the only thing I have left to the connection of my mother and father"

"But isn't Atticus you-"

"No" she said loudly. "He's not, and he'll never be" she said angrily. "I was sold off, he's my owner now" she said quietly.

"Wait, hold on" Gaz said, crossing her arms. "So you're just his pet?"

Faire gave a nod. "Yes," Faire stood up again. "Would you like to see him?"

"Who?" Zim asked. "Atticus, would you like to see him" she said again.

"Uh-" Gaz nudged him. "Yes, please."

Faire gave a little creepy laugh. "Of course you would" she said dryly, still laughing. Faire turned around and Zim's and Gaz's eyes widened.

Faire smirked. She took a step towards them. "You look a lot like-" "Emily Jones, I know" Faire smirked. "Follow me" Faire's chilling blue eyes glanced at them. Zim and Gaz cringed. They followed her down a dark hall. "He doesn't like the light you know" Faire said. "But he likes the way it burns his skin" Faire said. She soon stopped. She opened a big door. "There he is" she whispered, pointing to a man who has digging. Zim looked around, there was a tarp covering the backyard and there were dead plants all around except the blood red roses that were nice and fair.

"Good luck," Faire said flashing them a smile, she closed the door, leaving a scared Zim who might just wet his pants and a baffled Gaz who didn't quiet understand why Faire looked like her friend.

"Hello are you Atticus Rucker?" Zim asked.

The man dropped the shovel, but didn't face them. "Depends on who's asking" he spoke.

Gaz gulped and stepped on the dry grass. "That is none of your concern" Gaz snapped. "Well then, it's none of yours either" he grabbed the shovel and continued digging.

"What are you digging or burying?" Zim asked. "That is none of your concern" he repeated, mocking Gaz.

"Look here you creep, we have questions and we need answers. If you don't corporate, then things will get ugly."

"Things got ugly when you walked into the room, now leave" he said.

Zim held Gaz back before she should tackle him.

"Atticus! We caught two snoopers wandering around in the office" said a female voice. Zim and Gaz looked at each other. They knew who she was.

"Look what we got here, more snoopers" said a deep voice, he grabbed onto their shoulders and pushed them down.

He grabbed them again, he roughly dragged them to where the female stood.

"Put them in the shed" Atticus said.

Gaz caught the sight of Atticus' face.

Soon Zim and Gaz were thrown into a dark room with dim lighting. Also a sack was thrown in along with them. The sack moved and Zim kicked it. Gaz nudged him. "OWW!"

Zim jumped back, hitting his head against the metal pole that was connected to the other side of the wall. Gaz opened the sack. "Em?" Gaz questioned.

Emily stared back, it took her a few minutes to remember. "Umm, where- what happened?" she asked getting up. "M" got out of the sack as well. "Who was it that kicked my head?" he growled.

"Guilty" Zim chuckled nervously.

"OMG we're trapped ... AGAIN!" Emily kicked the concrete walls.

Gaz and Zim sighed. "M" leaned against the wall. "What now?"

"We find a way out of here and-" Emily cut herself off my pounding on the door wall.

"KILL THOSE CRREPS!" Emily screamed over and over again.

"Did you see who it was the captured us?" Gaz snapped, grabbing Emily's arm and pulling her back. "yeah! UGH!" Emily kicked the wall again. "Once I see Johnny I'll kick him!" she snapped. "But did you see who was with him?" Emily shook her head. "All I saw was Johnny, and that stupid Lester"

Zim sighed. "We need to call for help" Emily sighed. "No way, Lester took our phones"

"Well that's okay because-" Gaz rummaged through her pocket. "My phone is gone!"

"Mine too" Zim said. "Great" he mumbled.

There was a silence. "Maybe Faire could help us" Gaz suggested weakly.

"Who?" Emily and "M" asked. "Faire, she's this really creepy girl that we met, apparently she was sold off to Atticus and she's his pet and Faire looks a lot like you" Zim said.

"Talk about creepy' Emily mumbled.

"How is she even gonna help? She's inside the house, remember?" Gaz said.

Zim sighed. "Looks like we are trapped" he said with a frown.

Emily soon smirked, her eyes beamed. "There is a way we could get put of here?"

"How?"

Emily smirked, looking at "M" who grinned. "With a little help from magic"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO? I know creepy vibe again, I like creepy but then it comes back to haunt me when I go to sleep... and when I'm taking a shower. ANYWAYS you just met creepy girl Faire, she's going to be an important character for the later chaps. Yep she looks a lot like Emily, creepy right? Johnny and Lester are back! Gaz and Zim found Atticus, but who's the lady? I mentioned her in the previous chapters, can you figure out whom? **

_End Quote:_

"_Always put on clean underwear when you go out kids, no one wants to find skid marks if you get run over." –Cat Face Ep 7_

_CAT FACE QUOTES BELONG TO MR. WEEBL_


	9. Chapter 9: Force and Search

_Force & Search_

**Invader Zis and Hostgirl- Thanks for defending me, means soo much to me. And truth be told, it hurt but no writer is a write without any criticism. And the braces don't hurt, and no I didn't get the bands just braces, and they are metallic purple! ****Yeah I watched the Hunger Games, I love THRESH and CATO even though he did try to kill PEETA and KATNISS. I watched it wit my buds on the 30th.**

* * *

><p>Faire sat quietly in the corner, she was being punished for letting Zim and Gaz in. She knew he never tolerated her disobedience, but she just had to rebel, she couldn't be a bird trapped in a cage.<p>

Faire managed to get out of Lester's watch and she sneaked a peak towards the shed.

Faire bit her lip, I need to help them, she thought to herself. Faire quickly sat back in her corner once Lester turned back.

Scoot soon came into the room, rust stains and oil on his shirt. "Lester?" he asked, looking at him and then back at Faire.

"What are you doing here?"

Lester twitched, "Just taking care of some unfinished business."

Scoot nodded. "Your father needed help with the garden,"

Scoot glared at him. "he's not my father, he doesn't like plants you know that"

"Well" Lester said, smiling and eating a piece of chocolate. "People can change."

Scoot ignored Lester and turned to Faire. "Why are you in trouble?"

Faire looked at the ground then back at her brother.

"Because she let those stupid teens in" Lester growled.

"I wasn't talking to you" Scoot snapped back at him.

"Well maybe-" Lester began. "Shut up! I'm not talking to you, Faire come here" Scoot said taking his sister's hand. "Oh no boy, she can't leave, she's under house arrest"

"Let him take her, they're trapped in the shed, no one can hear them scream." Atticus said.

Scoot was halfway out the door. "And it wasn't Faire that let them in, it was me" he growled pulling his sister out the door.

"Where are we going?" Faire asked her brother. "We are going to find their friends, and get them out of there!" Scoot said.

"But what if they don't believe us?" Faire asked. "Then we use force" Scoot said with a smirk.

Faire rolled her eyes. "But the murder squad is home, how are we going to get past them."

Scoot chuckled, "Force" Faire muttered before he could answer.

* * *

><p>"Why won't they answer?" Zita shrieked. Randy shrugged. "Maybe they are in the clear,"<p>

Viv nodded. "yeah, so no need to worry."

Tak furrowed her eyebrow. "But Emily said she'd call once she to the clear."

"What's taking them so long?" Dib asked.

They all shrugged. "But still Emily said she would call and-"

She stopped once 'Emily' flashed on her screen. "Answer!" Viv yelled.

Zita answered it quickly. "Hello? Em!"

"No this isn't Emily, but if you ever want to see her and her friends ever again, it'll cost you"

Zita groaned. "Look whoever you are! You leave her and them alone! or else" Viv yelled into the phone as she took it away from Zita, who had it on speaker.

"Ha! You know as we speak your little friends are being tortured,"

"And if you don't give me what I want by the end of the week, say sayonara to Emily, Zim, Gaz and The Letter "M""

The line went dead and they all looked at each other.

"Okay, their life is on the line now" Arakell said. "I never thought I'd say this but I'll miss Emily and the others" Sara and Jessica said together. Zita nodded in agreement.

"Maybe not Zim" Tak mumbled. Randy nudged her.

"We need help" Dib said. "We can't just do this ourselves. We don't know what he wants or what he is capable of"

"Well it seems he's capable of anything" Marsallen said weakly.

"We need Sparrow and Vick" Sara said. "They know more than the rest of us. Emily was the best thing to a problem solver, but we don't have her now."

"Sara's right, we need them" Viv said.

Arakell frowned. "How about just Vick, I hate Sparrow"

"NO! We need them both" Randy yelled. Arakell rolled her eyes.

"So lets go and find them I guess" Dib said getting up.

* * *

><p>Scoot and Faire barely made it to the high school before the other's could eave.<p>

"hey! Wait!" Scoot yelled jumping out of the car.

The others stopped. "Whoa it's Emily as a little girl with black hair and blue eyes!" Randy yelled. he ran over and hugged her. "What did they do to you!" he cried out.

Faire squirmed. "Get off me!" she shrieked kicking him.

Randy rubbed his arm. "Yep, definitely Emily"

"I'm not Emily, I'm Faire" Faire said with her arms crossed and smiling proudly.

Zita sighed. "Ugh what do you guys want?"

"We are here to help you guys" Scoot said. "With what?" Viv asked. "Your friends, they are in danger, and we know where they are" Faire said.

"Yes! Yay!" Randy cheered.

"but we still need Vick and Sparrow" Lillie said. "True dat" Randy said. "WAIT!" Sara yelled. "What about Aelis?" Jessica asked.

Faire perked up. "Aelis, you guys know Aelis?" They nodded. "Yea why?"

"She is our mother" Scoot said. "No" Viv said.

"That girl looks like Em, no you liar"

Scoot rolled his eyes. "Why would I lie about that?"

"Because you're vain" Jessica suggested. She hid behind Sara. "I'm sorry, but you're cute" she whispered.

"Uh..."

Zita rolled her eyes. "Don't mind her, she's crazy. So where are they?"

"At my house"

"CREEP!" Jessica shouted. Lillie jumped. "Whoa! Whoa! Jessica we don't know that, for all we know-"

"He could be a stalker" Tak said. "No" Lillie said.

"Okay that doesn't really matter I he's lying or not! We go get Vick and Sparrow, and if he's to depressed he drag him and we go to where the others are being held captive and we strike" Dib said.

"Is that the game plan?" Randy asked. "Cause I thought we were going to knock them out and go crazy"

"RANDY!" Dib shouted angrily.

* * *

><p>"Is this your card?" Emily asked Gaz who had her body against the wall with a blunt face and tone. "No"<p>

"Dang it!" Emily cried out she threw the deck of card into the wall. "Magic is really hard" Emily mumbled falling to the floor.

"M" rolled his eyes. "Will you stop being so hard on yourself, it takes time"

"NO!" Emily yelled almost in tears. "If I want to be a good magician I need to have the chops!"

"What are chops?" Zim asked raising an eyebrow at his strange sister.

"You don't know because you're not a true magician!" Emily fumed. "I've never been one" Zim said.

"EXACTLY!" Emily cried out. She broke out into a sob.

Zim groaned, "Gaz calm your best friend"

Gaz sighed. "Why? She's your sister"

"M" rolled his eyes. "This is jank"

"No kiddering"

"That's not a word" Zim mumbled. Gaz hit him on the shoulder. "I don't care!"

"Where is Jack the Ripper when you need him?" Emily cried out.

* * *

><p>Vick sighed as he couldn't get Sparrow out from his bed. "C'mon boy, get up" Vick said.<p>

Sparrow laid there motionless. "I know you're not dead or sleeping, boy, just get up"

"No" Sparrow grumbled. "He's been like that this whole day" Pacer, Sparrow's little sister who was fourteen, said. She was the female version of Sparrow, but younger and fairly more attractive (Sparrow: Hey!) "He's never usually such a weenie"

"Pacer get out of my room" he grumbled. "Not until you get up and take a bath! You stink" Pacer snapped, crossing her arms.

Vick sighed. "Let's just leave him"

"Why is he like this anyways?" Pacer asked. "He found out Aelis was pregnant"

Pacer gasped, "Holy cow! Is she the one that you talk about sometimes in your sleep!" Pacer asked with a smile. She poked Sparrow's shoulder.

"He likes her so much, he has this picture of her in his drawer oh and get this in the yearbook he drew a heart around her picture." Pacer said laughing. "It's such a dorky kind of love, don't you think Vixen?"

Vick shrugged. "Where is Vixen?" Pacer shrugged. "He was eating some licorice, I'm gonna go make sure he hasn't choked on them yet, just open all the windows and go, this place stinks and he's not getting up anytime soon" Pacer said waving her hand dismissively. Vick sighed and did as he was told.

"Oh Sparrow, get better. We still need to finish this case you know"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DONE! SCENE DONE! CUT! THAT'S A WRAP! Pacer's such a cool name and so is Vixen. Pacer and Vixen are Sparrow's little**

**siblings. Pacer, girl, 14. Vixen, male, 13.**


	10. Chapter 10: Wake Up Call

Wake Up Call

* * *

><p><strong>Invader Zis and Hostgirl- Uh no... I don't know what Black Butler is... so i searched it... I watched on episode online and I got bored... and I loved that episode! Especially when BMO was all like "duck, duck" and he like slapped Finn's but or something.<strong>

* * *

><p>Pacer and Vixen stared at their older brother. "I think he's dead" Vixen whispered, as he poked Sparrow's foot.<p>

Pacer groaned and grabbed the sheets and ripped them off Sparrow.

"HEY!" Sparrow yelled.

Vixen jumped back, bumping into his sister who was not fazed. "Give it back! I'm cold" Sparrow whined.

"No, you're being a total baby about this Sparrow, get up, clean yourself and come into the living room, we need to talk about you and your issues"

"I don't have issues" Sparrow said, glaring at Pacer.

"Oh brother, I know you, and so do you, now hurry"

Vixen nodded. "Yeah, before she gets the bucket"

Sparrow rolled his eyes and reached for the sheets. Pacer screamed and Vixen tackled Sparrow.

"I'M GETTING THE BUCKET!"

"Hold him down Vixen!" Pacer shouted, dragging the sheets behind her.

Vixen was surprisingly strong, but let's face it, all Michaels are fighters. And this Michaels, wasn't gonna let this bump get the best of him.

Sparrow got back his strength and pushed Vixen off him. "Pacer! He's up!"

Pacer came in and threw a bucket of cold water into Sparrow face. Sparrow fell back, grabbing Vixen's arm and pulling him down with him.

Pacer took a step forward and slipped. She screamed as she slipped.

"This is so not over!" Pacer growled.

"Who said it was?" Sparrow. shot back with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Let the games begin" Vixen said with a devilish grin. He dashed out of the room, Pacer following. Sparrow grinned and grabbed one of Vixen's water guns that he left here a few days ago. He ran to the bathroom and filled it with water.

"In 3!" Vixen yelled from the kitchen,

"2" Pacer yelled from the living room.

"1" Sparrow mumbled from the hallway.

Soon water was all to be seen.

* * *

><p>Aelis shifted her position as she felt the pang of guilt kick her in the stomach. "Well played Aelis," Lester said with a sinister smile. Aelis frowned. "Now that he's off our tracks, all that's left are those stupid kids"<p>

Aelis said nothing.

"And Miranda! That was wonderful, good job" Lester said as 'Miranda' who was dressed in a nurse outfit came in. She smiled.

"My pleasure, Atticus has really shown his wits, now"

Miranda looked at Aelis. "What's with the sick face? You're not really pregnant," Aelis sighed. "I just feel really bad"

"Nonsense Aelis, everything is going according to plan." Atticus said as he walked into the room.

Aelis looked at her fingers. "Just don't hurt the kids, they have nothing to do with this"

"Why I'd never, don't worry I'll let those silly little teens go, but-"

"Not them!" Aelis snapped. "MY kids, Scoot and Faire, don't you dare hurt them"

Atticus chuckled, while Miranda and Lester shared the same evil grin.

"Your kids, well my dear, don't you remember you sold them to me so you can keep on being a detective. And keep that secret of yours,"

Atticus had on that same grin as Lester and Miranda. Aelis looked away from him. "They still are my kids," Aelis growled.

Atticus rolled his eyes. "But now they belong to me,"

Aelis glared at Atticus. "Save it princess, now Lester, go back to the house, make sure those four teens haven't gotten out yet"

Lester nodded and left. Atticus turned to Miranda. "You stay here with Aelis, don't allow any visitors, and make sure Albion doesn't come here."

Miranda nodded. "I don't need another Loveletter to use," he said with a cringe. "Ugh," Miranda said with jealousy. She hated Albion, too many pointless reasons to list.

Aelis sighed again. "You, you stay here, act pregnant" Atticus left her alone in the silent room with Miranda who put back on the blond wig and glasses.

"How am I suppose to act pregnant!" Aelis shrieked.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "You've been through it before Aelis, remember, you had Scoot and Faire"

"Besides, you really aren't that smart, so either way you would've gotten pregnant." she murmured. "And you are so much like me" she said with a sigh.

Aelis glared at Miranda, she clenched her jaw and her fists making her knuckles turn whiter than her pale skin. "Excuse me! Like you're any better! You're the one who neglects her children everyday, you're the one who goes around having affairs,

nd you're the one who killed her own husband, not me" Aelis hissed. "AND don't you ever dare compare me to you. I'm nothing like you, nor will I ever be"

Miranda rolled her eyes and walked out the door, "We'll just see Loveletter, we'll just see"

* * *

><p>Sparrow tried to dodge the water bullets, but it was a bit hard, since Vixen is like a ninja and Pacer is a killer snake.<p>

And good old Sparrow, we right now he was a fat cat, yea that's it a fat cat, like Garfield...

Pacer screamed as Sparrow got her green hair wet. Vixen shot Sparrow's butt, and Pacer got Vixen's face.

Soon, there was only a bit water left in their water guns and a bunch of water was on the floor. They all looked at each other.

"And so the Battle round Begins!" Vixen shouted. Pacer smirked, while Sparrow glanced at them both.

Quickly they all took one last shot and just let it all out. They attacked each other and soon Sparrow was being pinned down by Pacer and Vixen. "Any last words before i blast you with water?" Vixen said with a tough guy voice.

"Uh yeah," Sparrow started. Pacer kept hers directly on his hair.

"SANTA CLAUS!" he shouted, throwing Pacer and Vixen off him. Pacer landed like a cat and Vixen jumped on him again. "Shoot it! Shoot it!" Vixen chanted. "yeah make him all wet!"

Sparrow reached for his sister and pulled her into a hug. She managed to sneak in a whiplash of water onto Sparrow who chuckled. Vixen cheered and hugged Sparrow and Pacer.

"Just like old times" Vixen murmured. "yeah" Pacer said quietly.

Sparrow nodde,d embracing his siblings. "Now who's cleaning this up?" Sparrow asked. Vixen opened his eyes wide, jumped off

Sparrow's back and ran to his room.

Pacer did the same thing, but Sparrow grabbed her by the hood of her soaked shirt. "Oh no, Pacer, you're helping me since you started it"

Pacer rolled her eyes. "Okay I guess so ... HA!" Pacer pushed Sparrow making him slip and she ran to her room. "Good luck brother!" she yelled.

Sparrow groaned, "I'll get you back!" Sparrow got up. "Somehow"

He could hear Pacer's girlish evil laugh. Sparrow smiled and grabbed a mop.

* * *

><p>AN: **Ah yes, Sparrow's siblings are helping him get his mind off Aelis. WITH A WATER FIGHT WOO! Yes Aelis' last name is Loveletter, just on word, Loveletter, not love letter, Loveletter, so deal with it. Now we found out who the lady was, and we found Aelis was working with Atticus, Lester and Miranda all along... oh the irony.**

**My friend Lindsay aka twinkie4all is writing an IZ fic and I'm helping her plan it out, the story will be coming soon so be sure to stick around for that and in the mean time read her other story, 'Vamp it up'.**

**~Leslie-Was-Here (AND I'm thinking of changing my pen-name *again* )**

**R&R**


	11. Chapter 11: Memories

Memories

_Memories Are Flooding back Like a Heart attack, and Right Now I feel Like Dying_

_Part of Me Wishes to Not Love You, But It's Hard Not To_

* * *

><p><strong>Invader Zis and Hosgirl- I answered you comment already! Sorta...<strong>

* * *

><p>Aelis tossed and turned in the hospital bed. She felt uncomfortable in the hospital gown she had to wear. She felt uncomfortable with the fact that she gave up her kids for that horrible secret and thing she did. She especially felt horrible about seeing Sparrow so brokenhearted, who knew he cared for her that much.<p>

Aelis closed her eyes tightly, trying to stop the river of tears that were flooding down her cheeks, going onto her pillow, making it moist and damp.

She sniffled and pushed her hair back. "I've never felt so guilty in my life" she murmured, wiping away the tears. "If only I could just stop this, just erase the past and everything would be back to the way it was before... before"

Aelis pulled her knees close to her, she hugged them tightly and let her tears cradle into her knees.

Aelis let out a little whimper and laid back down.

She closed her eyes and the memories started flooding back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nov. 2, 2009<strong>_

_There was a party at the Station; it was a welcome to the agency type of thing. And Aelis was very nervous and excited, today was the day she'd get her badge. "Finally after working as a second rate, I'll finally get what I deserve, what I've worked for all my life" she thought to herself, she smiled and looked around to see her partner Vick, he'd taught her many things throughout the years._

_**"Don't chew gum while you're chasing a criminal, you'll choke and die!"**_

_**"Remember, if the man don't want the cookie, you shove it down his throat till he confesses"**_

_**"Eating paper is not recommended, but if you do, remember! You'll get Ink Heart!"**_

_**"Oh by jolly! You're sisters, well... I see the resemblance-"** Okay horrible memory! Aelis thought to herself shaking her head._

_"Hello, Aelis, my dear! How's the night going for you? Today is the big day!" he said, laughing and slapping his knee. Aelis smiled even wider and sighed. "Nervous, but excited, I'll finally beat Albion out of this!"_

_Vick chuckled, and patted her back. "Very well, Aelis, you've earned it, and may I just say, Albion is just a crack from the peanut tree? Am I right?"_

_Aelis raised an eyebrow after all these years she still couldn't understand Vick's jokes. "Uh... erm- yes?"_

_Vick smiled and pulled her into a hug. "You've been a wonderful acquaintance and a wonderful student, Aelis." he said. "Thanks, you've been an amazing teacher"_

_Vick laughed and pulled away. "So where are those kids of yours! I haven't seen them in forever, and I need to show Scoot the rabbit foot, because he didn't believe me!"_

_Aelis rolled her eyes. "Scoot and Faire are with him for the weekend," she said, grinding her teeth. "Oh... well, how's it been going with you and him?"_

_Aelis sighed, "Uh, it's been hectic, you know, he's never around for them and-"_

_"And he's a horrible man, yes" Vick finished for her. Aelis nodded, "Well, my dear, you are a wonderful person, he does not deserve you, and you're too good for him. And it is his responsibility too, he is the father,"_

_Aelis nodded, "yeah I know, but he's such a jerk! Scoot was going to try out for soccer but he just didn't take him! And ugh- I'm still angry about that!"_

_Vick sighed. "Well, just try and work things out, just take custody of them both," he said softly. "I know, I am, we're going to court in January, and they can't do it right now with all the cases and murders going on"_

_Vick nodded, "Yes, well, oh and give this to Scoot will you? Tell him godfather Vick sent it" Aelis smiled, and took the rabbit leg from Vick. "Yeah, I will, he'll be happy to have this ... leg" she said, looking at the rabbit leg. She shuddered and put it into her bag._

_"Everyone! Everyone! Gather around," the chief, Eric Windstool, said into the mike. "It's time to announce the lucky rookies who are going to become first-rate detectives and earn their badges!"_

_The crowds of detectives and rookies cheered. "Very well then! May I just have Vick Goldenberg up here!" The crowd cheered and patted Vick on the back as he went up the stage. "Yeah Vick!" they all yelled._

_"The one that ranked higher than the other students in the test shall become his partner! Sorry, Aelis" he teased. Aelis rolled her eyes. "But can I have the ones that earned their badges this day! Karen Fisher!"_

_"Dylan Cook!" "Gabriela Shohola!" "Hermia De La Gama!" "Tinsel Peters!" There came a hoot from the crowd. Aelis raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, who knew Tinsel could make it"_

_"Yah baby! I'm a real detective now!"_

_"Just wait till you get demoted" Albion growled. Aelis rolled her eyes. "And lastly, the one who ranked high and that is Vick's new partner this year is... Sparrow Michaels!"_

_Aelis' heart sank as the guy made his way to the stage. "No, how, no-"_

_But everyone ignored the girl that talked to herself and focused on the others. _

_"Thank you, thank you! Now enjoy the night! And congratulations, you are now full-filled detectives!"_

_Aelis stumbled back, "No that was suppose to be me up there, not him. He just started last month!" she angrily growled to herself._

_"Whoa! Loveletter no badgy! Oh what a shame, maybe next year sweetheart" Tinsel said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Get off me" she hissed, elbowing him in the stomach._

_"Don't hate me, cuz you ain't me!" he shouted after her as she ran out from the Station._

_"Aelis!" "Aelis!" someone kept on shouting her name, but she never turned back, she kept on running._

* * *

><p>Aelis stuffed her head into the pillow as another memory started to fill her mind.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>October 5, 2009<strong>_

_"Who's the new guy?" Aelis asked Tinsel Peters, who was by the copy machine, printing out his stupid comics. "Uh how should I know?" he retorted, looking at his comics. "Because he is your partner" she said._

_"Oh well, he's Sparrow, he's weird. He's young, he's the same age as you, I think" he said, scratching his head. Aelis rolled his eyes. "Well he's kinda cute"_

_Tinsel snorted. "What?" Aelis snapped. "Oh nothing,"_

_"Tell me! Aelis demanded crossing her arms and glaring at Tinsel. Tinsel chuckled and looked up. "Oh look at that, Vick is waiting for you, bye!" he shooed her away but Aelis wanted to know what tinsel snorted about._

_"Hello! Hello!" Vick bellowed out giving out his signature jolly laugh. "Hi Vick" she said, smiling. "How's your day been? Have you got anything about the kidnapper?"_

_"Oh yeah, umm it's in my bag." she said, her eyes glancing over at the new guy, with green hair. He wore a black button down shirt and dark blue jeans. Vick chuckled. "What" she snapped._

_"Oh, I see, you have a little crush on the new rookie? Huh"_

_"Pfft? No!" Vick laughed walked away. "Just go talk to him, staring isn't polite!"_

_Aelis rolled her eyes and looked back at him. "Sparrow, huh?"_

Aelis mentally slapped herself for that day. _Ugh, why was I so shy! I could've jus talked to him!_

_But now, you're too much of a coward to even try..._

* * *

><p>Sparrow put on his black trench coat and stared back at himself. "Oh now you look like a detective" he said to himself, as he put on his shades.<p>

"Detective Sparrow is back baby!" Pacer yelled, clapping her hands. "Hallelujah!" Vixen shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Incredibleness! AWW WHY ADAM? WHY YOU LET PIP GO? C'MON JAMAR BETTER HAVE BEEN SAVED I VOTED A BUNCH! AND IF HE IS IN THE BOTTOM 2 AND HE'S SENT HOIME I'LL DIE! C'MON TONY LUCCA! I GO FOR YOU TOO! TEAM CEE-LO! WHY? WHY ADAM! PIP!**

**MINUTES LATER….**

**JAMAR IS SAFE YAY AND SO IS TONY LUCCA! C'MON JULIET AND KATRINA I'm GOING FOR YOU TWO NEXT!**


	12. Chapter 12: Promises

**Promises**

"Here?" Viv asked, looking around the neighborhood, and the little house that was right in front of her.

Scoot nodded, "Yeah, quite deceiving isn't it? It's much more scarier inside,"

Faire chuckled as she saw the glint of terror strike the teen faces. But Zita wasn't fazed, "Yeah scary like the first century" she retorted, a hand on her hip.

Marsallen rolled her eyes. "And you live here?" Sara asked, amazed by the house. "it's like vintage! So cute! I used to live around here" she exclaimed, smiling at Scoot.

Jessica fumed and pinched Sara's shoulder. Sara flinched. "Well this house is like super cool! My grandpa built it you know!" Jessica cried out from behind Randy.

Randy jumped, "Whoa! When did you get there!" he cried out, revealing a fuming, blushing Jessica who was still glaring at Sara.

She squirmed as she realized her cover was blown and ran to hide behind Sara.

"Times wasting people! let's get inside and get them!" Arakell hissed. "This would really hurt my rep if I get spotted in this shady place"

Lillie groaned softly, "Arakell, calm down, no one will see you, they are at school, remember?"

"Yea that's where we should be right now" Dib growled. "Oh shut up Dib! Quit your complaining! If you hate this so much, leave!" Viv growled.

Dib glared at Viv. "No, no fighting" Tak said getting in between them. "Fine" Viv snapped, "next time, your girlfriend won't be here to save you and then I'll strike!" Viv hissed.

Zita rolled her eyes. "You are so immature" Zita turned to Scoot. "May we go inside?"

Scoot nodded, "yeah, but through the front, we're going through the tunnel" he said with a smirk.

"The tunnel?" the teens said in unison. "The TUNNEL!" Randy repeated loudly. "Cool"

Faire rolled her eyes and walked to the side of the house. "Ladies first" Scoot said, holding out his hand. "Uh..."

Zita rolled her eyes and took his hand. She could hear Jessica fuming in the back. "Darn! That could've been me!"

Scoot helped her down the stairs, for she WAS wearing HEELS.

"Me next!" Jessica said, bumping Sara and Marsallen out of the way.

Jessica blushed at Scoot's touch. Scoot raised an eyebrow as Jessica started breathing heavily, "Are you okay?" he asked. "Jessica said nothing, but kept on staring at him with a love-struck face.

Sara pushed Jessica down. "Oh she'll be just fine," Sara said walking down. Viv bit her lip to resist laughing, since Lillie was already giving her the look. "Is she okay?" Marsallen asked. "Oh she'll be fine"

"Eww! She's bleeding!" Zita yelled. "Sara!" she growled.

Lillie raised an eyebrow, "Hmm..."

"Well we don't go all day!" Faire shrieked, crossing her arms.

Everyone hurried into the tunnel.

* * *

><p>"I smell blood!" Emily shrieked getting up. "Oh god..." Gaz mumbled, lifting up her head from her knees.<p>

"I have a head-ache" The Letter "M" grumbled, banging his head on the cursed walls.

"Blood, blood, blood, where is it coming from?" she yelled, sniffing the air.

Zim sighed and let himself fall onto the floor. "I'm so hungry"

Gaz watched Varsity go crazy for the smell of blood.

"You're sister is crazy"

Zim let out a sigh, "yeah, I know"

* * *

><p>"This is so creepy" Marsallen mumbled. "And cool" Randy added.<p>

Zita had a whatever look on her face. Scoot stayed in the back while Faire was in the front. "I see the light!" Randy yelled. "Does that mean we're dead?"

Faire shook her head, "No, we're almost at the end."

"Oh goodie, this place is like gross" Arakell said. "Shut up Arakell" Viv and Lillie mumbled.

Faire kicked open the door. "AAAH LIGHT!" Randy yelled, running out, pushing everyone out of his way.

Faire rolled her eyes and lead the others out. She stopped suddenly and grabbed Randy's arm. She pulled Randy back in an instant. She pushed everyone back in and closed the door again, she kept her ear towards the door, her eyes glaring at the wall in the darkness.

"Faire? What happened? Why'd you close the door?" Scoot asked.

"They're here,"

Scoot's face hardened. "All of you stay here, Faire lock the doors and cover the cracks, they almost found this last time" Scoot said. "I'll be back, when I give the signal, you come out" Faire nodded. Scoot opened the door quietly, and Faire held her ear to the door, listening it what was going on outside.

Multiple minutes passed by and Faire was growing impatient. "When is he going to give the signal?"

"He's probably hiding or he got caught" Jessica said.

Faire shook her head, "No, that's not possible, no one can hold Scoot down, and he's way to strong for Lester, Miranda and Atticus"

Zita's eyes twitched. "Miranda? Did you say Miranda!"

Faire nodded, "Yes..." Faire knew where this was going.

"No... how could she? Why?"

There was a moment of silence and Zita reached for the door, but Faire blocked her way. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to go and help Scoot, he might be in trouble"

"No, you can't, way to dangerous."

Zita shook her head, "No, I'm going either way, move"

Faire shook her head. "No."

"Move, Faire, let me go"

Faire shook her head again. "I can't Scoot will go crazy if he sees you out there, Zita, no"

"Please Faire" Zita said. Faire bit her lip and looked down then back at her. She moved.

Zita smiled and walked out the door, "I'll be back, promise"

That struck Faire hard,

"_I'll be back for you and Scoot, I promise, baby, I'll be back and you'll be back to where you belong, I promise"_

Faire grabbed Zita's arm. "Promise?"

Zita nodded, "I promise"

_**Cross My Heart, And Hope to Die**_

**A/N: Yes another one done! Man, I'm so good. Got a new book! It arrived yesterday! it's called **_"The Asylum for Wayward Victorian Girls"_** by Emilie Autumn. I went to Venice yesterday!**


	13. Chapter 13: Criminal Files

**Name: Emily Jones**

**D.O.B: October 3, 1993**

**Family: Alison Jones-Pequannock –adopted mother-, Richard Jones –deceased, adoptive father-, Kenton Jones –adoptive brother- ,Kimberly Jones _adoptive step-sister- Will Pequannock –step-father- _Birth parents; Mary Ventura and Jake Delgado_**

**Birthplace- Denver, CO**

**Current Location: Wood Oaks, CA**

**Currently Living With: Tak and Vivian Stone**

**Schools: Lincoln Elementary School, Wood Oaks Middle School, Wood Oaks High School**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Zita Channels<strong>

**D.O.B: August 21, 1992**

**Family: Duke Channels –father-, -Miranda Channels –mother-, Lynn Channels –sister-, Isaiah Channels –brother-**

**Birthplace: Wood Oaks, CA**

**Current Location: Wood Oaks, CA**

**Currently Living With: Miranda Channels, Lynn Channels, Isaiah Channels**

**School: Elementary School, Wood Oaks Middle School, Wood Oaks High School**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Randy Hills<strong>

**D.O.B: September 9, 1992**

**Family: Tess Hills –sister-, Cadence Hills –mother-, Holton Hills –father-**

**Birthplace: Tallahassee, FL**

**Current Location: Wood Oaks, CA**

**Currently Living With: Tess Hills**

**Schools: Swift Creek Middle School, Wood Oaks Middle School, Wood Oaks, High School**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Jessica Meyer<strong>

**D.O.B: June 16, 1993**

**Family: Jonathan Meyer –father-, Christina Meyer –mother-, Dalia Meyer –sister-**

**Birthplace: Phoenix, AZ**

**Current Location: Wood Oaks, CA**

**Currently Living With: Christina Meyer, Jonathan Meyer, Dalia Meyer**

**Schools: Elementary School, Wood Oaks Middle School, Wood Oaks High School**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Sara Di Maître<strong>

**D.O.B: February 11, 1992**

**Birthplace: Paris, France**

**Family: Victor Di Maître, -father- Nathalie Vargas –mother- Holly Vargas –sister-**

**Currently Living With: Victor Di Maître and Helena Samuels-Di Maître**

**Current Location: Wood Oaks, CA**

**Schools: Elementary School, Wood Oaks Middle School, Wood Oaks High School**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Marsallen Decker<strong>

**D.O.B: May 8, 1994**

**Birthplace: Santa Fe, NM**

**Family: Geraldo Decker –father- Karen Decker -mother-**

**Current Location: Wood Oaks, CA**

**Currently Living With: Geraldo Decker and Karen Decker**

**Schools: Santa Fe School for the Arts & Science, Wood Oaks Middle School, Wood Oaks High School**


	14. Chapter 14: Criminal Files 2

**Name: Vivian Stone**

**D.O.B: August 24, 1993**

**Family: Sera Stone –mother- Vince Stone –father-, Ty Stone –brother-, Tak Stone –sister-**

**Birthplace: Denver, CO**

**Current Location: Wood Oaks, CA**

**Currently Living With: Tak Stone and Emily Jones**

**Schools: Lincoln Elementary School, Elementary School, Wood Oaks Middle School, Wood Oaks High School**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Lillian-Marie Graves<strong>

**D.O.B: January 18, 1992**

**Family: Stacy Graves-mother, Mitchell Graves –father-, Chaz Graves –brother, Dakota Graves –sister-**

**Birthplace: New York City, NY**

**Current Location: Wood Oaks, CA**

**Currently Living With: Stacy Graves –mother-, Chaz Graves, and Dakota Graves**

**Schools: Time-Square Academy for the Gifted in Arts and Science _(Elementary)_, City's Academy for Arts and Science_ (Middle School)_, Wood Oaks High School, Wood Oaks Academy_ (for 10th and half of 11th grade)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Tak Stone<strong>

**D.O.B: March 10, 1992**

**Family: Sera Stone –mother-, Vince Stone-father-, Ty Stone –brother-, Vivian Stone –sister-**

**Birthplace: Washington, D.C**

**Current Location: Wood Oaks, CA**

**Currently Living With: Vivian Stone and Emily Jones**

**Schools: Elementary, Wood Oaks Middle School, Wood Oaks High School**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: The Letter "M" Johnson<strong>

**D.O.B: December 17, 1992**

**Family: Rosetta Johnson –mother-, Terrance Johnson –father-, J.C Johnson**

**Birthplace: Wood Oaks, CA**

**Current Location: Wood Oaks, CA**

**Currently Living With: Rosetta Johnson, Terrance Johnson, J.C Johnson**

**Schools: Elementary School, Wood Oaks Middle School, Wood Oaks High School**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Gazlene Logan<strong>

**D.O.B: August 4, 1994**

**Family: Katelyn W. Logan –mom-, Membrane Logan –dad-, Dib Logan –brother-, Elizabeth Willard –sister**

**Birthplace: Wood Oaks, CA**

**Current Location: Wood Oaks, CA**

**Currently Living With: Membrane Logan and Dib Logan**

**Schools: Elementary School, Wood Oaks Middle School _NOTE: Moved to Japan during the 8th grade_, Wood Oaks High School _NOTE: Returns a month after school started_**

* * *

><p>Sparrow found himself once again in he taxi, with the same man… oh god.<p>

But Vick was the same, still telling them jokes he couldn't understand. "And so I said spacer!"

The taxi driver burst out into laughter while Vick slapped his good ole numb knee.

Sparrow's eyes twitched. "Well we are here gentlemen" the driver said, still laughing. "Good day to you!" Vick said, tipping his at. "yes, good luck detectives!"

Sparrow took a deep breath and fixed his jacket.

"Ready Sparrow Michaels, there was a reason why you got your badge" Vick said sternly, but with a hint of joy and happiness.

Sparrow nodded, "Yes, Vick, I'm a changed man right now, let's just get this mystery solved once and for all, then I won't have to see those kids ever again"

Vick bellowed out a laugh, "Oh I just love those kids! So young, so hip! So …fresh!"

Vick hummed a melody while they both walked into the building.

"The detectives are back" Lester said into his walkie-talkie. "How amusing, keep them busy Lester, make sure they don't glo to the hospital, lock them up in the basement once you get a hold of them, got that" Atticus' voice hissed through the static.

"Yes'm"

"Good, now show them crime solvers who the real sleuth is"

"Yes'm"

_The Detectives are Back… But Not For Long…_


	15. Chapter 15: Warnings and Victory

**Invader Zis and Hostgirl- … to lazy to answer…**

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings, Kicking, Screaming, Yelling and Victory!<strong>

Zita's eyes looked over the yard, it was dirty and dark. The only source of light was coming from the small tearings of the tarp above her. Good thing she wasn't wearing any jewelry today. Or else she would've been caught already.

She looked all over from her hiding spot to see any possible exits or where Scoot could've gone.

She sighed and looked the yard over again, a pair of pink eyes caught her eye. The pair of eyes were staring back at her.

Hers widened and she tried to hide, but she was busted.

Zita hugged her knees, using the old bin to shield her from whoever was lurking around.

"What are you doing here?" the voice hissed. Zita opened her eyes. "Scoot?"

'What are you doing here? I thought I said to wait" the voice hissed back.

Zita looked into the pink eyes. 'I'm sorry, you were taking too long, so I decided to come and find you" He sighed and looked at Zita. "Go back, it's not safe"

"It's not safe for you either Scoot!" Zita exclaimed. "look, I know this place better than you, go back" "Scoot!" Now" he growled. Zita glared at him. "No,"

Scoot sighed and grabbed her hand. "No, let go!"

"Hush!" He hissed, he guided her through the garden and stayed in the dark. "Here's the shed, try and look for the key, they have it hidden under the cracks, I'm going to go make sure they're not around"

Zita nodded and looked through the cracks, she found a silver rusty skeleton key. She opened the lock and opened the door to reveal the four teens passed out, Emily's whole body was sprawled across the floor, "M" was leaning against the all, Gaz's neck dangled over while her body faced the other way and Zim was upside down.

"Guy- AAH!" Zita felt a rough grip on her arm, she was roughly pushed in, making everyone jump and scream. "Stupid girl"

"Zita?" Zim asked, opening his eyes. "What the-" Zita got up and banged her hands on the door. "Hey! What the heck! What's your deal! Let me out! SCOOT!" Zita yelled. "It's no use" Emily grumbled. "No one can hear us,"

"What the—what happened to you?" Zita cried out running to Emily who was much paler than usual. Emily didn't respond, she crawled away from Zita and hid her face in the corner.

Zita looked over at the alien for help, he was no use. Gaz didn't even bother to look at her. "M"-'s eyes lingered over to the vampire but said nothing.

She sighed. "How... how are we getting out of here?"

'We're not," Emily grumbled. "This is what happens when you play detective, " Emily spat the words out with venom. Both Zim and Gaz knew who she directing them to. "You just couldn't let it go," she mumbled. "Well no, sorry for trying to help"

"Emily—" "M" started, but Emily cut him off. "No, just stop, be quiet"

"I didn't mean it in that way—"

"Well that's surely how it sounded like!" Emily growled.

Gaz sighed. "This thing is made of indestructible metal, there's no way we're getting out of this alive"

Zita nodded, she still couldn't understand why Emily was being so cross to "M", but she deiced not to ask.

Zita sighed and sat down across from Gaz. She pulled her knees close to her, 'So this is how I'm going down huh? Who would've thought Zita Emilie Channels would be going down with a creepy pizza loving goth, a power-crazed alien, a quiet and sassed filled boy, and a cheery chirpy, random-spirited vampire, defiantly not me'

**^^^^^L^^^^^W^^^^^H^^^^^**

Faire nervously tugged at her sleeves, 'what's taking them so long?'

Faire nervously looked over at the other teens, who entertained themselves with their phones, but Sara. Faire gulped and looked away. There was something about Sara that she didn't quite like.

But it wasn't just because she pushed Jessica down the flight of old creaky stairs, but the fact that Sara didn't seem fazed by all of this. She seemed calm, she sat along the railings as is she's been through here before. And that was one thing Faire felt really uncomfortable with.

Jessica sighed and nudged Randy. "My knee really hurts,"

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Randy asked, his eyes glued to his phone screen. Jessica shrugged, resting her head on his shoulder. "Just saying"

Randy rolled his eyes. Viv glared at Jessica. Lillie sighed and looked back down to her Nook. Marsallen giggled and blushed as she read the text Reese had sent her.

Marsallen's fingers typed quickly and she hit send. There came a _soft whoosh_ and a smile formed onto her lips. "Aww he's so sweet!" she gushed hugging her phone.

There came a _bing _and Marsallen read it over twice, blushing madly. "Aww" she murmured, replying back.

Marsallen sighed with a dreamy expression and set her phone down onto her lap. "Yeah sorry for disrupting your gush-mush, but an you tell me what time it is?" Arakell snapped, glaring at Marsallen.

Marsallen rolled her eyes, "1:27"

Tak gasped, "5th period is about to end"

"And sixth period is about to start" Dib mumbled. "WHOO NO HISTORY TEST!" Randy chimed happily, sending Viv a text which read,

NO HISTORY TEST BABE!

Viv rolled her eyes. "Yeah! WHOO" Jessica and Arakell cheered, clapping their hands.

"Pfft, I'm missing P.E, score!" Marsallen said. "Darn! I have P.E last today" Randy grumbled, crossing his arms. "Wait, I love P.E! we're playing DODGE BALL!"

"Ugh! I hate dodge ball, once I got hit in the face!" Jessica cried out. "My nose was bruised, it was horrible!"

"Oh-EEEM-GEE! I remember that" Arakell said. "And it was Sara who threw the ball"

"Nice job" Viv grumbled. Sara smirked. "it was nothing"

"That was so mean, I remember that" Randy said, patting Jessica's shoulder.

Jessica nodded and turned her full attention on Randy who started playing 'Poop-Dog's Paparazzi Parade'.

Viv growled and broke her phone. "Aww Viv…" Tak grumbled. "That's the fifth one this week"

Viv ignored her sister and threw the broken device to the wall.

Faire swung her heads towards the door, but nothing. "So, Faire, for how long have you lived here?" Sara's voice startled Faire, making her jump back, hitting her head against the wall.

"Not long" she answered, not making eye-contact. "Hey, don't worry, they'll come soon" Marsallen said, giving her a smile. Faire nodded, she could feel Sara's eyes looking at her.

"Faire, how did you end up here?" Sara asked with a smile. Faire didn't give her an answer. She started shaking as Sara stood up and hovered over her. "Do I frighten you?" Sara hissed with a smirk. "..n-n-no…" Faire's voice trailed off and she escaped Sara's wrath and sat between Viv and Lillie.

Sara smirked and sat down where Faire sat. 'this is too easy'

**^^^^^L^^^^^W^^^^^H^^^^^**

Zita sighed and pulled her knees close to her body once again. Emily was still not talking to anyone, still faced the wall. "M" seemed like he was asleep, Gaz was sleeping and Zim had the hiccups. "Curse_-hiccup-_ these_-hiccup-_ cursed_- hiccup-_ things!"

Zita rolled her eyes and felt a vibration coming from her coat pocket. Zita raised an eyebrow and reached into her pocket to feel a hard and cold metal. Zita gasped and took out the object to find out it was her purple XT-9.

"YES! MY PHONE!" she squealed. She woke up the others.

"What?"

"My XT-9 I have my phone!"

Their eyes widened and they rushed over to her. "Call for help girl!" "M" said. "When we get out of here I['m going to kick some butt" Gaz mumbled. Emily sighed. "I'm hungry…"

"Once we are out that Atticus guy is getting a beat down" Zim said. Gaz punched his shoulder. "That's what I just said, idiot!"

"No, you said your going to kick some butt, I was being pacific"

"SPECIFIC! GAAH you're such a moron!" Gaz snapped. "Whatever!" Zim grumbled, glaring at her.

"Hey! I think we've already established this before, Zim is a copy-cat lying little weasel with hearing problems"

"HEY!"

Emily giggled.

Zita opened the text message she had gotten. It was from Jessica.

_**TO: ZITA**_

_**From: JESSIE**_

_**Hey, did you do the biology homework? Steve Tucker looked so hot today… hey where are you? Faire is like having a mental meltdown and Sara is being such a creeper!**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Jessica! **_

Zita sighed and texted back.

_**TO: JESSIE**_

_**FROM: ZITA**_

_**I'm TRAPPED, I'm with Zim, Gaz, Emily and "M"! We are in this shed type of thing! And please PLEASE! Calm her down! And tell Sara to go jump off a bridge, ugh she's being such a brat these days.**_

_**Do you remember what she said to me earlier, 'purple stripes are so not in this season' like EXCUSE ME! Are you the FASHIONISTA! NO I DON'T THINK SO!**_

_**I'm thinking about kicking her out of the clique. Oh yeah the biology HW it was so easy! I tots got an A+ or something—**_

Zim sighed with frustrated and snatched the phone from Zita's hands.

_**HELP US! HELP US! ZIM COMMANDS YOU TOOO! IF YOU DON'T THEN I"LL GET YOU WITH MY FIST OBEY THE FIST—**_

Gaz snatched it from his hands and started to type.

_**UGH WHO CARES just get your lazy butts over here and help us! Or so god help me I'll—**_

"M" took it away from her before she could write anything inappropriate.

_**Just go and get help, have you guys contacted Sparrow or Vick?**_

_**I'm so hungry? Is Randy there? Can you ask him if he still has some fries? I'm STARVING I NEED APPLES!**_

_**-Z-Z-G-"M"-E**_

Emily hit send and Zita snatched it from her. "Hey! NO ONE touches my phone, got that!" she snapped.

"Oh shut up," Gaz hissed. "Oh no, I'm the one who has a phone, I'm getting us out of this—"

"Oh yeah because talking about how hot Steve Tucker is so going to help us!" M" replied. "Yeah! The biology HW was not easy at all I didn't understand most of it"

"SHUT UPO!" Zita snapped at M"M, she turned to Zim, "You're Zim, you're stupid, of course you wouldn't get it"

Gaz soon joined the argument and Emily sunk back down. She sighed and couldn't take it anymore. "GUYS! Hey SHUT UP FOR A SEC 'kay?"

They tuned to her. "If it wasn't for Zita we wouldn't have been able to get help, now shut your faces and sit down, before I puke on you"

Everybody took three steps back, making them bump into the wall.

Emily smirked, her eyes gleamed with trouble. "Now that we understand each other, once those doors pen" she said touching the doors. "We kick the life out of Atticus, Miranda and that flipping Lester!"

"and then Victory shall be ours!"

**A/N: Hazzah! Hazzah! Last day of school suckers! GOING TO INVADER CON! SO PSHYCED! I'm officially an 8th grader! (sort of) story coming to an end, but no worries! Lots of stuff if going to happen! More updates MORE STORIES MORE Faving for Reading. Currently OBSESSED with Hetalia-Axis Powers! I LOVE Canada, America, England, Japan, Germany, Italy, China, Russia and France! Oh France, but he's not my fave, Canada and America are! Happy B-Day CANADA!**


	16. Chapter 16: 306 and EA

**Invader Zis and Hostgirl- Nice! Pretty much this whole summer I'm going to be watching various Anime/Manga shows. I like Prussia too, he's so fricken awesome! But I'm so much of an America fan-girl! Every episode I watch, I love him even more! Italy is soo CUTE! Anyways, by the time I update again, which I'm pretty sure will be like three days or something, I'll have another obsession with another Anime/Manga show. How about Angel Beats? Have I mentioned Angel Beats? Anyways, thanks for the review!**

**Twinkie4all- what exactly did you 'luv' about it? Honhonhonhon … *been watching too much Hetalia***

* * *

><p><strong>306<strong>

"**The easy way out, or the easy way in?"** Randy asked the girls, ignoring Tak and dib.

"What?" Lillie asked. Viv stared at her boyfriend with confusion. "Yeah, no more Emilie Autumn for you" she said, taking away his black-and-red MP3 player, or Music-Box-3000 as he calls it.

"**If it was an accident where are the tears?"** he said to Arakell, who was still trying to figure out the last one. Jessica stared at him blankly. Sara rolled her eyes. Faire chuckled softly.

"**If it was a game, why couldn't I play"**

Viv groaned, reaching for his phone as well. EA-a-holic!" she mumbled to herself.

**^^^^^L^^^^^W^^^^^H^^^^^**

"Why haven't they answered?" Gaz growled.

"Their probably eating or something…right?" Emily tugged at her shoe-laces.

"I knew you HYOO_MANS were to stupid, which is why I ZIM should—" Gaz slapped his back, making him fall over.

"M" rolled his eyes. "Well it is Jessica we're talking about, she's an air-head"

"And a dumb blonde" Gaz mumbled. Zita gasped, "hey she's my best friend!"

"I'm part blonde!" Emily suggested. "Well that explains it!" Gaz grumbled. "You guys do know that's a stereotype, right?" Emily asked, glaring at Gaz.

'You're not blonde" Zim said to his sister.

Emily shrugged, "I know"

Zim face-palmed and rolled his eyes at his naïve sister.

"I worry about you sometimes, but then I wonder how we're related"

**^^^^^L^^^^^W^^^^^H^^^^^**

Scoot hid himself in the shadows as he spotted Atticus, Miranda and Lester. He angrily sighed as he had seen Lester throw Zita into the shed.

"Hello mon ami! I'm here!" cried out a French woman who sashayed her way over to the three criminals.

Scoot cringed as he realized who the French lady was. "Hi Lucia" Miranda grimaced, sticking her nose up in the air. "306" the French lady said. "I only answer to 306"

Miranda glared at 306, who glared right back at her. Atticus cleared his throat, "it's nice to see you Lu- 306,"

306 smiled and ran her hand through her long pink hair. "No problem, so, what iz ze problem now?"

"Scoot and Faire, they have been very disobedient lately" Atticus started. 306's eyes gleamed. "really? Miss Aelis' kids? Oh, Atticus what did they do now?"

"They let in these teens who are investigating the mayors death and—"

"Say no more" 306 grinned. "I know exactly what to do"

Scoot sighed and made his way back to the tunnel.

Singing came from the other side.

"_Thank god I'm pretty!"_

Scoot cringed and entered. He saw Randy singing. "Every skill I ever had I ever had will be questioned"

"_I'm truly privileged to look this good without clothes on"_

"Okay stop right there" Marsallen said, clasping her hand over his mouth.

"One you're a boy, two you're not pretty, your handsome" Marsallen grew red at what she just said. "No, no, no, not, I uh—" she received daggers from Viv. Marsallen nervously laughed. "I-I- I don't like you, I just think you're… attractive?" she squeaked, sinking down.

"ooooh" Arakell cackled, "you dead" she poked Marsallen's stomach.

"Oh no…"

Randy gave Marsallen a sympathetic smile. "it's okay Marcy, I know,"

Marsallen sighed in agony as Viv's glares started to worsen.

"Be afraid, very afraid"

**^^^^^L^^^^^W^^^^^H^^^^^**

"Scoot!" Faire cried out running over to hug her dear brother. "Yes, Faire, I'm here"

"Where's Zita?"

"She's… she's trapped, Lester got her"

Faire gasped.

"Oh hey! Zita just texted me, she's trapped with the other, blah blah, oh Steve Tucker is pretty hot… blah blah the bio HW was so NOT easy! Oh yeah she is being pretty bratty lately,"

"Who?" Viv asked.

"Sara" Jessica answered.

There was a silence.

"Hey, where is Sara?"

They heard a thud, the door was shut tight and all the lights went out.

"And this… is the end"

**^^^^^L^^^^^W^^^^^H^^^^^**

A/N: This will probs have two more chapters, but hey I'm a nice person so I'll make it twenty. We ran out of bread! AAAH I need some bread, toasted bread that is! TTW and **to Invader Zis Hostgirl- HA! I LIED I updated a day later!**

**306- One of EA's (Emilie Autumn( wonderful songs!**

****_Thanks God I'm Pretty- Another one of EA's songs_

TOAST-THE-WORLD

_~Leslie-Was-Here 3_


	17. Chapter 17: Care to Repeat That?

Invader Zis and Hostgirl- Well Angel Beats is a pretty fricken awesome show! I loved it! Man many shows, a hundred and four days (I think) of summer, challenge accepted!

* * *

><p>Care to Repeat That?<p>

"_**Draw a circle there's the earth" [1]**_

"_**Draw a circle there's the earth"**_

"_**Draw a circle there's the earth"**_

"And Zim is going to invade it!"

"And fail miserably"

"_And I'll LAUGH at his FAILURE!"_

Emily and Zim stopped singing as they had already got on Gaz's nerves.

"That so did not rhyme" Emily stated the obvious, Gaz sent her a look that pretty much said "talk to me and I'll kill you" look, so she shut her mouth and gave Zim a look, "Your girlfriend is crazy" she told him mentally.

Zim surprisingly heard her, "yeah … I know"

_Twin telepathy_, Zita thought to herself as she watched the two 'twins' nod and give off that evil smile. _Wait, there not even twins!_

_Oh god I'm going crazy, quick! Zita look over at the wall, if you see a face with crocked lines for eyes and an oval for a mouth, you're insane_. Zita looked over at the wall and blinked. She screamed_**. She saw the creep face [2] **_"No, no, this can't be happening," she fell down to her knees and cried. "I'm going crazy… and to make things worse, I'm stuck with the two Jones' kids!" she shrieked glaring at the vampire and alien who looked at each other awkwardly.

"I hate my life" Zita murmured softly into her knees.

"Join the club" Gaz muttered, "M" couldn't help but roll his eyes.

**^^^^^L^^^^^W^^^^^H^^^^^**

"I knew she couldn't be trusted, what I'd say!" Randy roared, glaring at the girls, minus Scoot and Dib.

Lillie rolled her eyes. "You didn't say anything"

Randy completely ignored Lillie.

He grabbed hold onto Marsallen, or at least he thought that was her. "Marcy! Marcy! Can you hear me!"

"Get off me you twit!" that voice belonged to the one and only big headed jerk. Dib.

Randy pushed him away and grabbed somebody else, Viv. "I've never told you this but—"

Viv's eyes flashed angrily she could spot Marsallen hiding behind Tak.

"And I know you're to get angry but I just want you to know that—"

"WHAT" Viv sneered.

Randy screamed and hugged her. "I was the one who put the gum in your hair" he cried out, crying into Viv's shoulder. He stopped and pushed Viv away. "You're not Marcy!"

Marsallen gasped. "See I told you!" Dib said, glaring at Randy.

Viv sighed with relief. "What, did you think he was going to confess his 'love' for her?" Arakell snickered. "Please, the only thing that boy loves is fast-food, the streets, and girls with an appetite" she whispered harshly.

Viv ignored the lip-stick lover and angrily left.

Although they were in the dark, Viv perfectly hit her target. She grabbed a small plank of wood and threw it at Marsallen, hit her straight in the face, care to say deadpanned?

"OHH PWND" Randy cried out, laughing that obnoxious laugh of his.

Everyone groaned, but that guy kept on laughing.

**^^^^^L^^^^^W^^^^^H^^^^^**

"I'm gonna kill someone!" Gaz snapped, glaring at her idiot boyfriend and moron best friend. "I'm not doing anything, so back off your grouchy meanie pants" Emily snapped back.

Gaz's stomach grumbled and everyone looked at each other with terrified faces. Emily laughed nervously, "Umm… Gaz… since I'm a—" she stopped and looked at the two other humans in front of her. "A vampire, we know" Zita mumbled, stuffing her head back into her knees.

"I didn't know!" "M" said, crossing his arms. Emily stuck her tongue out at him. "You're lucky I like you, or else I'd have to kill you" Emily mumbled.

Gaz glared at Emily, giving her the "I'm peeved off" look, so back off.

Emily shut her mouth and played with her fingers.

"M" sighed and rested his head onto the walls. He heard a small tap. He sat up straight, and listened carefully. "M" are you okay?" Emily squeaked, "You look possessed" Zim said. Emily rolled her eyes.

"I heard a tapping" he answered standing up. "I heard it too" Zita sniffled, now standing up. Zim screamed once he heard a tap. Emily laughed and stood up. Gaz groaned. "This better be worth it"

"Hello! Hello! Mon ami!" cried out a French whisper. A lady poked her head in through the roof. "Looks like you've gotten yourself into trouble, no?" she smiled down at them.

"I'm Lady Three-Hundred and Six"

Gaz rolled her eyes, "Great, I'm tree-thousand four" she murmured. 306 narrowed her eyes at Gaz. "I'm here to help you, looks like you need the help, no?" she said.

"Yes!" "No"

"What? Gaz!" Gaz sighed, "This lady looks like a freak, no way am I trusting her"

Zim sighed. "Let's just leave Gaz here"

"ZIM" Gaz warned. Zim cringed. "yeah, ditch the grunge, and let's get the heck out of here" "M" sneered, reaching for 306's hand. Zim looked at his girlfriend and then at his fellow peers.

Before he could say anything Zita grabbed his hand and all four of them were pulled up, leaving Gaz behind.

"Hey! HEY! Get back here!" she yelled. "You can't just leave me!"

Zim sighed and reached his hand out for Gaz. "C'mon then"

Gaz sighed and grabbed his hand, he pulled her up. She looked at him carefully then hugged him. "Your welcome you know—"

SMACK!

Emily held in a laugh, "M" stared in shock. Zita covered her mouth. Gaz glared down at her boyfriend who held his bruising cheek. "That's what you get for leaving me down there" she jumped off the roof and went back to the tunnel.

306 raised an eyebrow, "She's a bit of how do you say it, grunge?"

"You have no idea" Zim mumbled. "But he saved you!" Emily yelled after her, laughing. "Ah, the look on your face was PRICELESS!"

Zim groaned and jumped off the roof as well. "I hate you all"

"Care to repeat that brother?"

_**1. That's right, Hetalia!**_

_**2. The creep face, I made that one up.**_


	18. Chapter 18: The Detectives are Back

**Invader Zis and Hostgirl- Thanks! I'm becoming more and more into Hetalia, got a new favorite person! Romano! Who doesn't love that grumpy Italian!**

* * *

><p>The Detectives are Back<p>

"Emily Jones, Zim Jones, Gazlene Logan, Tak Stone, Randy Hills, Viv Stone, "M" Johnson, Arakell Markel, Zita Channels, Sara Di Maitre, Jessica Meyer, Lillie Graves, and Dib Logan report to room 21"

Sparrow proudly stated that twenty minutes ago. And now, he was going to burst.

**^^^^^L^^^^^W^^^^^H^^^^^**

Detective Sparrow and Detective Vick waited patiently for the thirteen students to come from their classrooms and back to room 21.

"What's taking them so long?" Sparrow asked with an irritated tone.

"Calm down, they're probably in the gym or of some sorts" Vick replied calmly, skimming through a 'Say No to Drugs, But Never Say No to Pizza, it's Delicious!' pamphlet.

"Ooh pineapple por le feu!"

Sparrow rolled his eyes and sat down on the desk. "if they are not here in five minutes, I'm going to personally get them my selves." He muttered, "And then I'll strangle those ungrateful little-"

"Sparrow! You shut that mouth of yours, go wash it out!" Vick said sternly. "No such way to speak of the children, their quite a happy humorous bunch, no need to give such a bad review!"

"You forgot crazy, loud, troublesome oh yeah and MURDEROUS!"

Vick rolled his eyes at the young man who clearly had issues. "Didn't you say you were a pirate before this?" [3]

Sparrow's eyes widened and he coughed. "Have you talked to Aelis yet?' he asked trying to change the subject.

Vick smirked, he had hit his nerves.

Sparrow coughed, "No, no—"

Vick chuckled, "You do know she has two other kids right?" he asked quietly. Sparrow nodded, "I'm aware."

There was a moment of silence, Sparrow broke it. "Have … have you talked to her?"

Vick sighed. "No, I tried going to visit her but they don't let anyone see her. I don't know why, but it's weird, they are treating her like she's a crazed maniac with a horrid disease, like the plague, my boy, that killed many people! Spread the plague my rats" [4] Vick gave a disgusted face. He shivered. "ugh! Always gives me the chills thinking about those rodents, gross"

Sparrow chuckled his face grew serious and his laugh faded. "How, what are they like?"

"Hmm" Vick hummed, looking at his fellow comrade [5].

"Her … kids"

Vick's eyes gleamed, "oh they are just wonderful! There's Scoot, he's the oldest, such a lovely young chap he is! Very kind and considerate, protective of his sister too. Very humble boy." Vick chuckled. "Then there's Faire, mischievous and troublesome, but such a cut little girl." Sparrow nodded. "Devious too, Just like Aelis"

"You may not know this boy, but I've known Aelis since she was a little girl. I raised her like she was one of my own."

"She followed in my footsteps, she was a pretty top-notch detective, she learned for the best, if I do say so myself" Vick grinned. "You guys really have a close bond, huh?"

Vick nodded. "Yes, it's sad to see her struggle with this type of stuff, but she's a big girl now, she can handle herself."

"She's a fighter, just like you Sparrow"

"You fight and protect the family you have left, your brother Vixen, your sister Pacer. And I'll be looking forward to training another Michael's child, if I do live up to my years"

Sparrow nodded. He grinned slightly, "I'm pretty sure we all know who's next for the training,"

Vick chuckled, "Of course, Miss Pacer Michaels."

**^^^^^L^^^^^W^^^^^H^^^^^**

"One of us has to return back to the High School" Dib said, his eyes still trying to adjust to the dim light that came from the light of the cell phones.

Tak nodded, she entwined her arm with Dib's. "Which why we are going, you guys stay here, 'kay?"

Randy groaned, "No you two have been useless this whole entire time, whining and groaning,"

"You're the one who's been joking around this whole time"

Randy glared at Dib. "Hey watch it Dib-Jerk"

Dib rolled his eyes, "Very clever," he scoffed.

Emily watched as Randy was ready to fight. "Whoa Hey!" she cried out running between them. "No need to fight, we have enough trouble already"

"Yeah the trouble you caused" Dib snapped, glaring at the girl he once loved. Emily gasped, not wanting to show the anger that was starting to boil inside of her. 'How is this my fault?' she asked, keeping her voice as calm as she could.

"You're the one who decided to take up all this drama! You always stick your nose into people's business! Just lay off! You may think your helping" he said, lowering his voice. "But really, your just making things worse"

Emily gulped. There was a silence, and no one really wanted to say anything at this point. They didn't want to think of what was going on outside, the murder crew were planning on how to get them all in jail for something they didn't even do, Sara was still no where to be seen, not that they could care less. And now, they were all fighting with each other.

Emily had on a hurt expression. This possibly couldn't have been all of her fault? Right? She was just trying to help_. "-You may think your helping" "But really, your just making things worse"_

Emily held in the tears, she looked over at everyone. "I'm sorry okay" she mumbled. "I'm sorry for trying to clear our names, I'm sorry for even trying to get down to the bottom of this mess. "And…" her lip quivered. "I'm sorry for dragging you all into this; sorry you were all destined to meet me." Everyone looked at each other awkwardly. Emily turned away from them.

She turned back to Dib, glaring at him. "Go, go, just go and complain to everyone how I'm the cause of your misery. But I'm not sorry for who I am, not sorry for fighting for myself. "

She leaned against the wall, "Go ahead and leave, I'll fight by myself. Later" she called out leaving the crowd, out the door, and into the backyard, where the dastardly trio waited.

**^^^^^L^^^^^W^^^^^H^^^^^**

Defeated, angry, and tired the teens left the tunnel and walked back to school. Scoot and Faire left them to visit their mother in the hospital. Nobody really wanted to talk to each other. They didn't want to discuss what had went down earlier. No one had ever seen Emily get so worked up before, nor have they seen Dib blow a fuse. They didn't know he had it in him, but with all the abuse he got from his sister, the sheer of neglect he received from his father, the never ending bullying and verbal abuse from his classmates, he was bound to blow up.

Tak looked over at her boyfriend, he looked paler than usual, guilt was starting to eat him alive, and Tak knew it. Tak looked away. The way he yelled at Emily shocked her, she knew everyone wanted to yell at her like that, but she was too sweet and naive to be mad at. Even though she was sixteen, she still acted as a five year old child, and Tak knew she needed to protect her when they had first met, because honestly, that girl acted as a magnet for trouble.

Emily was only eight when she found out Viv was an alien. Viv stubbornly, but willingly took her to Irk. She introduced her to her brother, who wasn't yet filled with anger, confusion, and blood-lust. Viv had went to go to get Tak to introduce her, but Tak was just returning and entered her home to see a human girl with shoulder length orange hair and big green eyes. Tak looked at her with confusion, "What are you—who are you?" she had asked.

The girl looked up at her, her face was filled with joy, and she smiled softly. "I'm Varsity Jones! Human, as if that wasn't obvious" she giggled nervously. "I come from the planet Earth."

Tak raised an eyebrow, Earth? Where was that?

It was like the human girl read her mind. 'it's like a billion miles away, or something like that" she mumbled. How the-? What kind of trickery is this?

Varsity nodded numbly, looking around. "TAK! Tak! Look an unknown species!" Viv cried running back in. "Uh, I'm human" the girl interrupted, raising her little finger.

"Whatever" Viv mumbled. "So can we keep her?" Viv asked, Tak, looking up at her with puppy dog eyes.

Varsity looked at her little sister with a weird face. "Keep? I'm not a dog! Less near a pet so—OH LOOK a POSTER!" she cried out jumping off the floor. She ran to the wall across from her. She touched the purple polished painting, or poster, as she called it. She traced the letters with her tiny fingers. "The A-Team, what's that?" Tak opened her mouth, but Varsity answered her own question. "What does the 'A' stand for?" Varsity stayed quiet, thinking.

"The A-Team is—"

"OOH I got it! Does it stand for Alpha! Like Alpha dog! WOOF!" [6]

Viv tugged her sister's uniform, "So can we keep her?"

**^^^^^L^^^^^W^^^^^H^^^^^**

Tak smiled fondly at the memory. She sighed happily and looked over at Randy who was still angry at Dib, he pretended he was pinching his head from afar. She rolled her eyes.

Marsallen was still texting Reese, Viv still shot her daggers and had on a look like she wanted to kill Marsallen. "I'm going to kill her, shave off her head first, dump her body into the lake, slap her, then I'll kill her" Viv mumbled to herself.

Zita and Jessica texted each other.

_Ping! Ping! Ping!_

Lillie was right behind them she looked around at her surroundings. Arakell grumbled on how her heel had just broke when they were leaving the tunnel, she carried both of her heels, mumbling and grumbling.

They neared the High School to find the detectives waiting for a taxi. "Holy.. it's Sparrow and Vick!" Randy said loudly running to them.

Everyone sprinted over. "Whoa! Whoa!" Vick said. "Where have you all been?" Sparrow demanded.

"Locked up in a tunnel!" Arakell growled. "Look what happened to my heels!"

Zita groaned, pushing Arakell aside, slightly. "We were trapped in a shed, Atticus, Miranda and Lester were behind all of this!"

"Well, I'm just glad you are all okay" Vick said. "Or else the school board and parents would be on our butts for this."

Sparrow looked over at the students, there were only twelve. "Where's Miss Jones?'

They fell silent and looked at each other.

"Where's Miss Jones?" Sparrow asked again.

"Funny story, hmm" Jessica started since no one else wanted to say anything. "Well I'm waiting" Sparrow said, crossing his arms.

Jessica squeaked and hid behind Randy. Zita rolled her eyes. "There was an argument back there, things were said, insults were thrown and tears were shed, I think…"

She stopped talking, "I'm pretty sure you can figure out the rest.

Sparrow grimaced, "She stayed back there, didn't she?"

Zita nodded. "yeah…"

Sparrow sighed. "Call Albion Vick, tell her to bring her van and Tinsel"

Vick raised an eyebrow, "Tinsel?"

"We all know that idiot is also a cop, just bring tell her to bring that idiot"

"You sure love that word" Jessica mumbled.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Be quiet, everyone go to room 21, now, Marsallen, you stay here"

There came a grim look on Marsallen's face. "Me? WHY?" she whined, watching as the others left, and Viv stuck her tongue out at her.

"Your father in a police officer, right?" Marsallen nodded, "yeah, he's Wood Oak's best policemen, why?"

"Call him, tell him to report immediately, three murders are out on the loose and a student is missing"

Marsallen sighed, dialing her father's number. "It's not that easy, Sparrow, my father has a bunch of cell phones and phone numbers, I'm going to need to call them all to see which one he answers to."

"And also, technically Emily isn't missing, we know where she is and it's not classified as missing unless it's been twenty-four hours, it's only been like ten minutes"

Sparrow looked at Marsallen then back at the ground. "Just shut up and call your father," he grumbled. Marsallen rolled her eyes. "No need to be so grouchy, sheesh, just telling you the basics"

**^^^^^L^^^^^W^^^^^H^^^^^**

Emily walked along the dead grass, it crunched and broke under her brown laced up wedges. "There's nothing wrong with a little help" she mumbled.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying, curiosity killed the cat?"

Emily froze and turned around to see a tall woman with lavender hair up in an elegant ponytail. She wore a black trench coat, black leather pants with leather heels.

Emily opened her mouth to say something but stopped. This woman looked vaguely familiar. "Well" the woman said, "Are you going to just stand there! What are you doing here?" she demanded, glaring down at Emily. Emily took a deep breath. "That's for me to know and for you to mind your own business.' She snapped back.

The woman gasped, "You little witch, don't speak to me in that tone!"

Emily rolled her eyes. "It's called 'freedom of speech', get use to it, learn it, live it,"

She narrowed her eyes at Emily. She garbed Emily's arm, "hey what's your problem! Let me go!" Emily yelped, trying to get out of her grasp. Her manicured nails digging into her pale skin. Emily winced and Miranda dragged her inside the house. 'Look what I found, a little trespasser"

Miranda pushed Emily towards the dim light where sat two men, one big guy who looked familiar and another who totally looked like a business man with a creepy mustache.

"Send her to the shed, with the others." The business man said, waving his hand dismissively, not looking up at them. But the bug guy narrowed his eyes. "Ah, Victoria, so nice to see you again"

"The feeling is mutual, Lester" Emily hissed, glaring at the man. Miranda held her back before she could pounce on him.

"You know her?" business man and Miranda asked. Lester nodded, "Sadly" Emily stuck her tongue out at him. "She's one those goofy teens I captured."

Business man looked up angrily. "How'd she get out?" he demanded, slamming his fist onto a table. "Whoa, when that get there/' Emily asked.

"Doesn't matter" 306 said, walking in. "Yes it does Lu—" Atticus started. "Shush!"

"She could be of some use" 306 said, smiling, petting Emily's head as if she were a porcelain china doll, or a dog. _"Whatever" Viv mumbled. "So can we keep her?" Viv asked, Tak, looking up at her with puppy dog eyes._

_Varsity looked at her little sister with a weird face. "Keep? I'm not a dog! Less near a pet so—OH LOOK a POSTER_!"

"I'm not a dog you know" she grumbled, glaring at 306 who gave her a sheepish smile.

"306 is right, we could use her as bait" Miranda said smugly.

"Glad to have you see my way for a change" 306 exclaimed, smiling, but glaring at her.

Miranda growled, huffing and crossed her arms.

Atticus nodded. "yes, yes, Lester, take her to the chamber, and keep watch of her, let's call those stupid detectives and ask for ransom money, let's see how much they are willing to give up for Victoria"

Lester nodded, grabbing Emily by the shoulders. "hey! Hey!" she growled as he dragged her to the chamber. 'Be quiet Victoria!"

"My name isn't!—" Lester put duck tape on her mouth and she mumbled and kicked all the way down to the chamber.

**^^^^^L^^^^^W^^^^^H^^^^^**

"Would you like me to bring you something Victoria?" Lester asked the girl who glared at him through the bars. _Yeah, I'd like for you to let me go so I could beat the snot out of you. Yeah, I'd like my freedom back jerk. Yeah, for you to stop calling me 'Victoria' THAT'S NOT MY NAME! _Emily stood up and gripped the rusty bars. "yeah, I'd like some tomatoes"

Lester stared at her dumbfounded. "…tomatoes?"

"yes, is there a problem" she growled. Lester shook his head, "No not at all—"

"Then GO and GET my TOMATOES you LAZY JERK!" she shrieked, kicking the bars.

Lester left to fetch the tomatoes she requested. He came back five minutes later. He opened the small cage used for a tray. "Here" he gently put the basket of ripe red tomatoes on the tray place.

Emily smiled mischievously.

She grabbed three, two in one hand and one in the other.

"_THIS WEATHER MAN IS PREDICTING A 99% CHANCE OF A HALE STROM AND IT'S COMING RIGHT AT YA!" [7]_

**^^^^^L^^^^^W^^^^^H^^^^^**

_** 3. Another Hetalia reference! With Arthur/England/Britain being a pirate before and all**_

_** 4. Emily Autumn reference! Spread the plague my rats!**_

_** 5. Such an awesome word!**_

_** 6. ANOTHER Hetalia reference, America/Allred F. Jones said that**_

_** 7. Who the hell doesn't love Romano! Romano-Fan-Girl! I LOVED the way he said that to Germany!**_


	19. Chapter 19: Emily Ties Us All Together

**Invader Zis and Hostgirl- Man it's been really REALLY long times don't ya think? Two months, man in two months the story would've been done and I would've started the sequel. But whatever, it's fine I'm back now! New computer HURRAY! I hope you had a good time at InvaderCon! Man I know I did. *squeals excitedly***

**Chapter 19**

**Emily, the One Who Tied Us All Together**

* * *

><p>"Hello?" "Hello … anyone there?" Emily sighed, running her hand through her orange hair. "I need to use the bathroom," Silence. "Please? I gots to go!" she called out with a childish tone. "Pwease?"<p>

The welcoming noise of utter complete silence answered her pleas. Emily grumbled and walked towards the bars, jumping, trying to occupy herself.

She bit her lip and stared at the empty desk in the corner. _Where is that fat-bag? I hope he's not still bitter 'bout me beating him up with tomatoes_, Emily thought to herself. She smiled, _well he totally deserved that. _

She heard footsteps and perked up, _pretty please tell me they heard my pleas and are coming down to let me use the bathroom, please I AM BEGGING!_

Her green eyes flashed with happiness once she saw Lester, who did not return the same gesture. "Heeeeeyyy" she called out grinning. Lester glared at her. She chuckled nervously, "Sorry about that …" she clicked her tongue and looked down. She looked back up to find his back was towards her. Emily frowned, _dang it! I thought he was still scared of me, gawdness, now I have to try another tactic, but what?_

Her eyes skimmed around the chamber. Nothing all that useful. Emily sighed once more. "I'm sorry about throwing those tomatoes at you, really, I am"

Lester continued to ignore her, there was no way he was going to look that she-demon in the eyes. He was scared senseless of being in the same room with her, but Johnny told him to suck it up or he'll slit his throat. He shivered as his mind replayed Johnny's 'wise words'.

"_I'm gonna say this once so you better listen fat-bag." He growled, glaring at Lester who had disturbed him while painting his wall. "You need to suck it up and face this 'demon girl' or whatever, because chances are she's probably eating your soul. Show no mercy, or fear, because I'm pretty sure she could swallow you whole. Now you face her, show her who's boss. And if you DON'T I'll slit your throat, got that?!"_

"_What are you still doing here!? Get out! Don't make me change my mind and slice your throat open!"_

He took a deep breath and faced his fear. He opened his mouth but his voice got hitched in the back of his throat. This girl was staring at him. She was staring at him, STARING. Her eyes … they were mocking him. Oh no, Lester's soul is being eaten away… oh well.

**^^^^^L^^^^^W^^^^^H^^^^^**

"Call off the search we found her" Marsallen spoke sending her father a look of gratitude. Officer Decker smiled, "it's my job, and I'm just that good"

"Thanks dad" Marsallen said. He nodded solemnly. "Thank you officer" Sparrow said, shaking his hand. "Where exactly did you find her?"

The officer chuckled, looking back at Sara whose arms were crossed. "She was just wandering around, she was walking towards the mall, and by the time I got there she was eating a pretzel."

"Hm…" Sparrow nodded giving him thanks before turning back to Tinsel, Vick, and Marsallen. "Thank you team, now we need to find Ms. Jones"

Tinsel smirked, "Well you're welcome rookie, Officer Decker, you may go back now." The officer nodded and bid his farewells. Sara unwillingly walked towards them, eyes casted towards the floor. "May I go to the nurse I don't feel so good" she grumbled.

Sparrow opened his mouth but Vick beat him to it. "Why of course! Marsallen, be a dear and escort her to the nurses office,"

Marsallen sighed, "yeah sure" Sara glared at Marsallen and walked towards the school building. "Well then"

Sparrow sighed and turned his attention to Tinsel and Vick. "So, what now?"

Tinsel chuckled, "Too much trouble for ye?"

Sparrow glared at him, taking a deep breath. "Dude chill, I'm just messing with ye, all you need to do is figure out who killed the mayor. Leave finding the girl to me!"

Sparrow rolled his eyes, "Fine" He turned to leave. Vick laughed, "very well then, thank you Tinsel! You mighty young man" Vick continued to shower Tinsel with compliments, while Tinsel nodded, a smug smile on his lips. "No probs, it's my pleasure to help"

"VICK COME HERE THIS INSTANT AND STOP COMPLIMENTING THAT DINGWALD! IT'LL JUST BOOST HIS EGO!"

Sparrow yelled frantically waving his arms around. Vick continued to say sweet nothings, Sparrow gave a mushroom sigh. "Great, now the ego-beast is going to get just a bit cockier…" Vick gave Tinsel a good old slap in the back while they kept on chatting. "Curse Vick and his old English ways"

"Curse you! CURSE YOU!"

**^^^^^L^^^^^W^^^^^H^^^^^**

Tak frowned as she watched her fellow friends, um excuse me, EX-friends glare at each other and grumble. Randy cursed Dib and stupid his big-head, Gaz gave everyone the evil look while she played her game, Zita and Jessica whispered and texted each other (probably spreading some gossip) Lillie played with her necklace, Dib was mumbling gibberish under his breath squirming. Viv was staring at Emily's green backpack murmuring things, Arakell continued to paint her nails, Zim did the same as everyone else, glare, glare, GLARE and accuse plus point. The Letter "M" was staring at the steel that covered the windows.

Tak sighed, _who knew it was Emily that tied us all together?_

She turned her attention to her doodle cracked covered green desk. She traced over the scratches giving a small sigh. _I just hope Emily's okay, even if she was annoying and way to chirpy, she's still a friend._

Tak looked back at Viv who was tracing the patches of the shades of green. _Em, I just hope you're safe. _Viv scoffed at that, _oh who am I kidding! She's trapped in a house full of criminals, murders and kidnappers! Those guys better not try something, or else I'll totally kill them, she's like a sister to me and I really don't want to find her hurt or … dead. _Viv sighed angrily tugging on her wig. _Dang it! Emily if you weren't so stubborn this wouldn't me happening! _Her eyes landed on Dib. She growled. _And if he just kept his big mouth shut she would still be here! But he just had to say that! Stupid Dib, and his stupid big head, and his stupid face. I hate him, I hate him way WAAAAY more than I did before!_

She smiled viciously. _And_ where_ hatred lies, revenge is right behind it. Hmm watch your back Dib, when you mess with an Irken, you get the Armada. Hee hee you can go to sleep tonight stupid filthy human slime, but tomorrow I'll make sure __**you'll wish to have beaver's teleported into your skull rather than having me as an enemy. (1)**_

She cackled evilly to herself while the other turned their heads confused. "What do you think you're looking at?" she sneered.

"Freak"

Viv's eyes narrowed towards the culprit who dared to even insult her. _"What?"_

"You heard me," Zita snorted. "Freak"

"Watch yourself you purple-haired brat." Viv's jaw clenched. Zita rolled her eyes. "Oh I'm so scared, please Viv spare me" Zita sarcastically said, casting her a smug look. "_Puh-lease _don't flatter yourself"

"Oh don't worry 'bout it Miss Popularity"

Zita rolled her eyes turning her attention to Jessica who cowered behind her, hiding her face into her phone.

Once Viv's intense glare was casted somewhere else Jessica looked at her friend with a concerned but surprised yet thrilled but also terrified look. "What's wrong with you?" she whispered. "Are you tired of living?"

Zita rolled her eyes at her blond friend, "Please, she does not scare me, she's just a loser who thinks she's all that, I don't buy her look at me and I'll break your face image she's trying oh-so hard to maintain. She's just a freaky pasty-skinned loser with no life what so ever" Zita lowered her voice just a little. "Plus she's dating that ditzy gangster guy, Ronnie"

"Randy" Jessica corrected. Zita gave her a look, "whatever"

"WE don't associate with losers, right Arakell?" Arakell didn't bother to look at her. "Cat's don't hang with dogs, do they?"

Jessica sighed. "I guess … err no? Wait what was the question?"

"Never mind" Zita mumbled, "just don't hang with others not of our kind, got that?"

Jessica frowned but nodded. "Yeah, got it"

"Good."

Zim played with his gloved fingers, trying to ignore everything around him. He tried to get his mind away from his dear missing 'sister'. How could he just let her walk away from him like that he promised himself to try and protect her, but he failed miserably and now she was missing. Okay no she's not missing; they know where she is, but what if something happened to her?

The weight would be over his shoulders, the guilt will eat him alive. But lucky for Zim he sees the 'Zim side' and will –eventually- think nothing of it and move along with his life while whistling some tunes seeking world domination— YES!

He smiled at the thought and started thinking of some new ways to seek the end of the humans. Yes, yes, he can just taste it.

Dib mentally beat himself up as he realized how mean and cruel he acted towards Emily. Anger had taken over him and he was bound to blow up right? He tried to feel not guilty, but how could he not? The look on her face once he finished. He felt like dookie. Dookie, DOOKIE!

He sighed and put his hands over his head and lowered his head onto the desk. Feeling like dookie was not a good feeling.

Randy thought about beating Dib up, kicking that big head. Kicking it like a soccer ball. _He better watch out, 'cause once I know how to get him I'll be there ready to … POUNCE on his SOUL HA HA HAHAHA_

He started laughing out loud, receiving weird looks from everyone. "I'LL POUNCE ON YOU!" he yelled pointing at Dib. "POUNCE! POUNCE!"

"Like a cat" He added smirking, proud of himself.

Cue everyone face palming.

* * *

><p><strong>1- Get it? Got it? No? Yes? Whatever<strong>

**A/N: HIYAAAH! I'm BACK back I tell you! BACK! Yes I feel very happy! I'm a happy teen girl right now! Found my phone, watched some Hetalia read some lovely fics. It feels good to be little old me! Hanged with my two besties today! Learned to swim! HA! One more to go… one more to go…**


	20. Chapter 20: This Is How We'll End It

**Invader Jillz- At first I thought it was a new person then I realized it was you! :D Well this is the end … and all my attention has been directed towards Hetalia and my other stuff and school … for Halloween I'm thinking of cosplaying as Russia, since I absolutely ADORE his accent. **_Become one with mother Russia, da?_

Chapter 20

This Is How We'll End It

Everyone stared at the clock in the middle of the room.

_10, 9, 8 …_

They started grabbing their things.

_7, 6, 5 …_

They started getting up.

_4, 3, 2 …_

They made their way to the door, avoiding eye contact.

_1._

They all went out the door, going their separate ways.

Randy looked at Viv who was still holding Emily's bag. He sighed and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her, Viv stiffened but soon relaxed, her head resting against his chest. Tears slowly started rolling down her cheeks. "Sshh, Ssshhh, Viv. Em is okay, she's not dead, we know where she is, we could take the officers there and get her back" he said soothingly. "I know" Viv sniffed, "But what if she is … what if they killed her? W-what if t-they left without a trace?"

Randy sighed, rubbing her back, resting his head on her head. "Then we'll find her, we won't stop until we do, and if they did kill her … then … then –"

"We get her the justice she deserves" Zim exclaimed, looking at them. "Right" Randy sighed, 'thank you' he mouthed to Zim. Zim smirked, but you could tell it wasn't real. "How about we head over right now, see if they are still there?"

Viv nodded. "Are you coming too Zim?" she asked, wiping away the tears that threatened to spill out. "She is my 'sister'" he replied.

**^^^^^L^^^^^W^^^^^H^^^^^**

"Now, Miss Sara once you get home I want you to add ice to that bump, okay dear?"

Sara nodded meekly. "Yes, ma'am" she murmured. The nurse smiled fondly, "You may go now, school is over" she said pointing at the digital clock. 4:25.

Sara sighed looking back over at Marsallen who was too busy stealing another sugar free lollipop.

_In five minutes she'll be gone, and I can't do anything about it. They'll turn me into the police and nothing will ever be the same. If only I didn't say who saw me that day, this would've never happened. Sure we'd still be questioned but she wouldn't be missing, they're going to relocate her. Poor Zim and Viv. They saw her as a sister and now it's my fault I tore them apart._

"Hello? Frenchie let's go" Marsallen snapped waving her hand in Sara's face. Sara glared at her, slapping her hands away. "Don't touch me!" she sneered, pushing Marsallen out of her way.

Marsallen rolled her eyes trailing after her. "You're welcome!" she shouted. Sara stopped turning to face her. "for what?" she hissed. "You didn't do anything to help me!"

Marsallen stared at her confused. "…uh"

"SHUT UP!" Sara snapped. Sara took deep breath and tensed as she heard police sirens. "I … I-I gotta go" she whispered walking towards the door trying not to be noticed.

"Sara Di Maître, you are under arrest for the murder of Mayor Duke Channels" said an officer as the door swung open, Sara stumbled back.

Marsallen stared after her. "…What?" Zita breathed out staring at her dumbfounded. Marsallen turned around to see a shocked Zita. "You … it was … you….." she choked. "YOU! YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" Zita screamed enraged, charging after her. Jessica gasped, grabbing a hold of Zita's arm, she pulled her back, trying to restrain her.

"Why?" Zita screamed, "Why'd you do it?" she whispered, looking down.

Sara didn't respond, she refused to look at her friends. She held her hands out, "Take me away" she said. The officer put the cuffs around her wrists and dragged her out.

"Hey what's going on?" Lillie asked walking towards Marsallen. "it was Sara, Sara was the one that did it" she whispered. Lillie's eyes went wide. Lillie watched as Sara was escorted to the police car.

Sparrow shook his head, he knew it, he knew it. No one was innocent it had to be one of them and it was her.

Vick looked scared and shocked, he was wrong, he was wrong, one of them was actually capable of taking another's life.

"What time is it?" Sara asked out loud. Sparrow looked at Vick who sighed, "4:34"

"Hmm" she said calmly. "She's gone; you won't be able to find her, ever"

Sparrow's eyebrow furrowed. "Who?"

Sara sent him a smug smile, "Good luck detectives."

Sara sat down in the car, the door was closed and they were left to stare after the car, staring at the back of her head.

"So it was her all along" Sparrow murmured. Vick said nothing, shaking his head. "Shocking isn't it?"

Sparrow didn't answer. "At least we solved the case"

Vick nodded. "you know Sparrow, I wanted to tell you this sooner but" he stopped in mid-sentence and looked back at him. "I'm resigning my spot from head detective of Department 7B"

"What?" he managed to choke out. Vick sighed, looking down at his hands. "yes, I'm too much old for this job now, my dedication to this organization is slowly started to slip away from me and I need to resign and give it to someone else"

Sparrow stuffed his hands into his pockets closing his eyes. "Like who?"

"You"

Sparrow's eyes shot open he looked over at his partner. "…What?"

"You, my good sir, you are now the head of Department 7B, but only if you wish to be called such a high title"

Sparrow let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "But why me, why not Tinsel … Aelis?"

Vick sighed, giving a soft laugh. "Tinsel may be cocky, but he doesn't have the traits needed to lead. As for Aelis, hmm, you know there was a reason why she wasn't picked up as a real detective."

"Why was that?"

"She wasn't ready for it yet, she was still a teen when she had joined us and she was so young, so care-free, yes she had potential but she just wasn't ready. It's sad really, so much potential, not enough braveness and willingness. She wasn't ready to give up her life to save another"

Sparrow sighed, "Why are you telling me this? Why me?"

"Because you asked" he said simply. "And you, my boy, have the potential. You are brave, you always see both sides to the case, just not in this case, but even though you broke down. I still think you could lead us, lead them. Your pretty wise for your age"

"Things in life boy are never easy, you need to take risks, and being a detective is taking a risk, you seek the truth behind the mysteries. Even when those keeping the secrets we manage to find a way to find them, know them, and figure out why in the world they'd do it."

Vick put a hand on his shoulder, "being a detective isn't easy boy. Ypou need to have patience, you have to be brave"

Sparrow sighed. "You really think that highly of me?'

Vick laughed, "Of course! I see myself in you! I was young when I had been offered this, and I gladly took it, I had my doubts, but if I hadn't had taken it I wouldn't have been able to work with you, to meet these wonderful teenagers who are insane! I hadn't felt this alive in years …"

Sparrow chuckled. "I just want to thank for all those memories that we shared together, you made my life much more brighter than it was before, Sparrow. I thank you for that"

"There's no need to thank me, Vick, I'm just … just doing my thing I guess"

"Ha! I know I'm the most easiest person to work with, but thank you for offering me the position"

Vick nodded, "So, what do you say?"

Sparrow sighed. "I hope I don't regret this, but, Yes."

Vick grinned. "Yes I will be the head of Department 7B"

Vick gave a huzzah! "Thank you my boy! You will do absolutely wonderful! I have faith in you now, let's head back to the station."

Sparrow nodded they walked towards the curb where their cab awaited. "Things are looking brighter from here on out" he quietly told himself as he got into the cab.

**^^^^^L^^^^^W^^^^^H^^^^^**

"They're … gone"

Randy held Viv's shoulder, holding her up before she could collapse. "They left without a trace." Zim murmured. "They took her, they took Emily"

"None of this would've happened if –"

"Viv stop!" Zim growled. "Stop it, stop going into that. Blame him all you want, but it's also our fault, we didn't fo after her and now we lost her"

"Zim we'll finder, don't worry –"

"NO! No we won't, she's long gone and we just have to get over it and move on with our lives!"

Viv stared at Zim, "How could you say that? She's your sister!"

Zim sighed, "I'm going home" he muttered, leaving them. Viv groaned. "Let's go inside, see if they left anything behind"

"We did the twice, Viv, they left without a trace." Randy said. "C'mon let's just go home, there's nothing left here"

Viv stayed in her place staring at the house, searching for an answer. "Viv!"

Viv sighed and walked towards Randy.

"Emily, where are you?"

**^^^^^L^^^^^W^^^^^H^^^^^**

"What do you mean she's gone?" Mary Jones exclaimed frantically as she stared at her son and the detectives with a horrified expression.

"I'm sorry Miss Jones, but your daughter is no where to be found. We searched the house where she was, but she's not there. She was kidnapped" Officer Decker said.

"No, no. You can't be serious," Mary said shaking her head. She looked at her son. "Zim? Where's your sister?"

Zim shrugged, "I honestly don't know. She was there when we left her"

"Wait! You left her! Why would you do that?!" Mary exclaimed, Zander tried to calm her down. "Honey…"

"Everyone was angry and no one was thinking straight! I'm sorry"

"Sorry is not going to bring your sister back Zim" Zander murmured, hugging Mary who started to cry.

"I'm sorry" he murmured watching his parents breaking down. "Mr. and Mrs. Jones we'll continue to search for your daughter, don't worry." Tinsel said giving them a reassuring smile.

"Thank you detectives, officer" Zander said, rubbing Mary's back.

"Have a nice night, or try to" Tinsel said as he and officer Decker left.

Mary got up and looked at her son once more with red puffy eyes and left to her bedroom.

"Go and get some rest Zim, it's been a long day" Zander said as he left as well. Zim sighed but obeyed. He went to his underground lab and sat down in the big chair. "I knew I should have planted a tracking device on her. I should f done it sooner, but now it's no use. She's gone"

**^^^^^L^^^^^W^^^^^H^^^^^**

2 years had passed and Emily Jones hadn't been found. The detectives and officers gave up on the search, leaving the Jones family without justice. As the days, weeks, months, and years passed by them, they thought about their beloved daughter every day, hoping someday she'd return, that she'd be found.

But in this case she never came. She never returned to them. She returned, but not as Emily River Jones, no, she was someone else now.

But she wasn't dead, no, she was worth more value alive than dead.

**^^^^^L^^^^^W^^^^^H^^^^^**

"Bay! _Ma chérie_ wake up. We're here" a soft voice with a French accent murmured.

Said girl's eyes fluttered open, revealing big light purple eyes. "Hmm, bonjour maman" she said with yawn.

Her mother smiled, "Bonjour ma chérie"

Bay smiled and sat up straight, brushing her strawberry blonde _( 1)_ bangs away from her eyes.

Her pale skin gleamed in the sunlight. "Did you have a nice nap Bay ?" her _father _asked with a smile." Of course" Bay answered with a smile. she stretched her arms out. She looked around and perked up. "Is this our new home ?"

He nodded and looked at the French woman. "You can get out of the car now, explore our new home"

Bay squealed with delight, just like any eighteen year old would do.

"It still looks the same" she said. "Yep, it looks just like the way we left it."

"Atticus, do you think by being here she'll remember?"

Atticus looked at her and shook his head. "No Lucia, there's no way. I had Lester remodel the whole place. She won't remember a thing"

"Good, Miranda did wipe off all her memory…"

Atticus nodded. "Yes. Now stop worrying."

"Mom! Dad! Are you guys coming or what?" Bay asked as she stood in front of the door.

Atticus chuckled. "We're coming dear!" Lucia shouted. They both got out of the car and opened the front door.

Bay stepped in first, with Lucia and Atticus right behind. "Wow, this place is … amazing."

"Looks kind of familiar though" she murmured. Lucia raised an eyebrow and looked at Atticus who shook his head. "Calm down dear"

"I'm going to look for my room" Bay said leaving them in the living room. Bay walked through the dark halls that had dull lighting.

_This just feels oddly familiar, why?_

Bay shrugged it off and found a room perfect for her. She looked out the window to the backyard.

There was a shed, a lawn of green grass and roses. "Hmm"

She left to go get her bags. "I found a room" she told her parents as she went out the door. She got her bags and carried them to her room. She set them on her bag. "I'll unpack later, first I'm going to explore Wood Oaks"

"MOM! DAD! I'm going out for a walk around the town!"

Lucia shook her head. "No honey, I don't think that's—"

"Calm down, let her go. She's eighteen, she can handle it"

"But Atticus what if—"

"Not now" he growled. Bay stared at her parents waiting for an answer. "You tow are acting strange, but anyways can I please go? PLEASE!?"

Lucia sighed. "Fine, go"

Bay squealed. "Je vous remercie! Je reviens plus tard!"

Bay walked out the door and walked down the street. She looked around and felt something weird.

She ignored it and continued walking until she got to the park and saw a bg group of people that looked around her age near the water fountain.

"You guys are idiots!" cried one girl who had purple hair and had a game controller in her hands. "Agreed, there is no way you two won't burn" a girl with short red hair said, glaring at two boys with pale green skin.

"Let them I want to see them burn" one with black hair and orange streaks said.

Bay chuckled as the two boys said something really stupid. "We'll see who'll be burning up!"

One girl with red hair and turquoise streaks looked at her. She continued to stare at her with her mouth hanging open. "Oh my…"

Bay raised an eyebrow and quickened her pace as she walked past them.

"Guys, did you see her"

Bay gave out a sigh of relief once she couldn't hear them anymore. "They all seemed really familiar, why?"

Bay passed the police station that had a billboard with pictures of missing people.

One in particular had caught her attention.

She stopped to look at a girl that looked just like her. Her name was Emily Jones, she had green eyes and bright orange hair.

"She looks a lot like me…" she murmured. She looked around and carefully pulled it off the board. She made sure no one was around and she folded it and stuffed it into her pocket.

She quickly walked home, the group was gone. But there was one still there, the one with the turquoise streaks.

"hey, excuse me. Are you new to town?" she asked, stopping Bay.

Bay nodded, looking at her with a cautious look. "yeah. I just moved here from France"

She nodded and smiled. "Oh, well welcome to town, I'm Lillie Graves, nice to meet you"

Bay looked at her and gave a small smile. "Bay Thomas"

Lillie smiled. "Well it's nice to meet you Bay Thomas, and sorry for staring at you earlier. You just look a lot like an old friend of mine"

Bay nodded. "Oh, who's she"

Her smile wavered. "her name was Emily, but she disappeared, it's been two years and she hasn't been found."

"Oh I'm sorry"

_Funny, I could barely even remember my childhood after I woke up in France with mom and dad. Emily disappeared two years ago, I woke up in France two years ago, hmm._

"Well I need to get going or else my parents will start to worry"

"Oh that's fine, it was nice meeting you Bay. Do you want to hang out with me and my friends tomorrow? I think they'll be very happy to meet you"

Bay shrugged and smiled "Sure, I guess… it was nice meeting you too Lillie, au revoir"

Lillie watched Bay as she ran home. "She reminds me so much of Em"

Bay finally made it home and quickly said hi to her parents and went to her room. She closed the door and took out the paper.

She stared at Emily's face. Bay went to the mirror by the door and tapped it there. She sat down and stared at herself and the photo.

She had purple eyes and strawberry blonde hair. Emily had green eyes and orange hair.

They both shared the same face and skin tone.

Even the same nose! Smile! EARS!

Bay's eyes flickered down to the necklace that she had on. It was some sort of type of alien symbol. She gasped and her head started to hurt, she was getting a memory.

_"Happy birthday Emily!"_

_Emily squealed as her brother handed her the small box. "AWW! Thanks Zim" she opened the box to reveal a necklace with the Irken symbol._

_"OMG thanks Zim! You're the best! This is amazing!"_

Bay gasped and opened her eyes. "Why? How … why did I remember that … why? Who was … Emily … Zim …"

"Bay, honey are you okay"

Bay snapped out of it, grabbing the photo and stuffing it into her pocket. "yeah! I'm just tired, I'm going to get some sleep."

"Well ... okay, bonne nuit"

"Bonne nuit maman" Bay murmured as she crawled into bed. She didn't' even bother to change her clothes or take off her shoes.

"Maybe she's just my look-a-like, yeah … there's always someone that looks like you. Everyone has one, they're like a twin, but they do not share the same blood … yeah that's it … Emily and I have no relations whatsoever … we just share the same face, that' it … I'm Bay River Thomas … Atticus and Luca Thomas' eighteen year old daughter … they're my parents … I'm Bay Thomas … not Emily Jones …"

Her voice traveled off and her eyes started to close. "I'm Bay Thomas" she murmured.

_Not Emily Jones…_

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait, yes I used some French. I don't know should there be a sequel and show what Bay went through and to what happened to Emily, or should I just leave it like this?**

**Well anyways, this is the end of Lock Down. Thank you for reading and all that jazz! :D**

**I also have an account on FictionPress my pen-name is also 'Leslie-Was-Here' that is where I have been spending my time. Check out those stories.**

**WELL BYE! :D**

1. Remember that joke I made out Emily in chapter 17 ( … I think it was 17 … o_0)

**Translations**

_Ma chérie – _My darling

_Bonjour maman_- Hello mom

Bonjour _Ma chérie- _Hello_ darling_

_Je vous remercie! Je reviens plus tard_- Thank you ! I'll be back later

_Au revoir_- Good bye

_Bonne nuit_- Good night

_Maman_- mom

Man the ending reminds me of Canada ...


End file.
